Be Careful What You Wish For
by flowercrowns
Summary: After a really rough fight with the PC, Massie wishes that the PC had never even met. Thanks to a shooting star gone unnoticed, her wish is granted. The next day, she finds herself back in 5th grade with the Ahnnabees. She soon learns that life in fifth grade is actually harder than life in eighth. Be careful what you wish for . . . it just might come true. SYOC closed.
1. prologue

**a/n: **Hey guys, Rachel here. I had this idea for a story a few weeks ago, and I decided to work on it along with my other fanfic, The Beginning of an Era (go check it out!) This is set after the fight in P.S. I Loathe You. Sorry if it's a bit short, it's only the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Updates might be pretty slow, because I'm also working on another fanfic. R&R!

**disclamer:** I don't own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does.

* * *

**~be careful what you wish for~  
**i. prologue

**.**

**The Block Estate  
****Massie's Bedroom  
****Friday, October 9th  
****10:00 P.M.**

**.**

Massie Block curled into a ball on her bed. She shut her eyes and tried to cry. Tonight, her friends had all abandoned her. But no tears came. Instead, she felt a sudden hatred for her now ex-friends.

First, there was Alicia. Her ex-beta. Alicia had tried to lead the Socc-Hers. When Massie didn't let her, she made her own cheerleading squad, the Heart-Nets. When she walked in on them practicing, they had called her "The Curse," because she had bumped into Dempsey and made him sprain his ankle. Massie thought betas were supposed to be loyal to their alpha.

Next, there was Dylan. Her ex-gamma. Dylan had dated Derrington behind her back, even when she knew that Massie had marked him with Chanel No. 19. Massie had a hold on him! And then she had lied about it when they played Given/Not happened to _PC support, day or night_? Massie thought you were supposed to tell your best friends everything and not hide things from them.

Then, there was Kristen. Her ex-delta. Kristen had become friends with _Layme_ behind Massie's back. And she was supposedly helping both Layne and Massie get Dempsey. Kristen was nawt supposed to be friends with that LBR, let alone help her get a guy. A guy that Massie liked! Massie thought best friends were supposed to always have each other's backs, nawt cheat on them with an LBR friend.

Finally, there was Kuh-laire. Sweet, innocent Claire. Claire hadn't really done anything to Massie, except for the fact that she was spending way too much time with Cam. And Layne. Massie knew that Claire couldn't be Lycra'ed, but couldn't she at least _try_ to spend more time with Massie? She was Claire's friend too. Massie thought best friends were supposed to always be there for you.

Massie felt a lump forming in her throat. Oh, so _now_ the tears came? She sank into her purple duvet and bawled. Her friends had all betrayed her. Now she was just an insecure girl whose only friend was Kuh-laire Lyons. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be Claire's friend anymore.

Massie got up to get a tissue and pick up Bean, and then lay back down. She blew her nose in the tissue and said to Bean, "What did I ever do to them? I gave them everything they ever wanted and more. I was their alpha. And they all betrayed me. But it doesn't matter, right?" She stroked the puppy's fur. Bean tilted her head and widened her beady black eyes. "They're dead to me now."

Massie was tired of Alicia always trying to take over as alpha. She was tired of Dylan's burping and constant eating. She was even more tired of Kristen's obsession with soccer and her super strict mom. And she was tired with a capital T of Kuh-laire's lack of fashion sense and her always wanting to spend time with Cam. Massie Block had had enough of the Pretty Committee.

Massie got off of her bed with Bean in her arms, ran to the window, and screamed, "I wish the Pretty Committee had never even met!"

_Whoosh._

A shooting star whizzed by.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got any suggestions? Review, please!  
**

**x rachel **


	2. back in time

**edit:** So, miyame-chan told me that Ahnna's last name was Pincher. (Thanks for that, BTW) And yeah . . . I edited it. (3-22-13)

* * *

**~be careful what you wish for~**  
ii. back in time

**.**

**Westchester, NY  
****The Block Estate  
****Saturday, October 13th  
****8:00 A.M.**

**.**

"What's going on?" Massie Block said as she stepped out of her room. "Mom!" she cried.

Kendra Block poked her head out of her room. "Yes, Massie?" She was wearing a Stella McCartney silk-satin robe from three years ago. That was strange. Massie thought Kendra had become really attached to her Juicy Couture robe these days.

"Why are these paintings still in the hallway? I thought you got rid of them three years ago," Massie said.

"What do you mean? We just put them up last week." Kendra looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You got these at the annual Westchester auction three years ago."

Kendra crinkled her brows. "No, honey, the auction was last week."

Massie sighed in defeat. She let her eyes wander to the calendar in Kendra and William's room. Hmm. That was strange. The calendar said that it was three years ago.

"Mom-" she started.

"Just a second Massie. Why are you wearing those pajamas? I told you that they were last season. Throw them out!" Kendra barked.

Massie looked down at her pajamas. "These? Correction: they're so ten seasons ago." Massie cocked her head. She wondered if her mom was okay, because usually Kendra was up-to-date on the latest fashion trends.

"But we just bought it three months ago."

"Um, no. We bought it three years ago." Massie looked her mom in the eye. "Are you losing your memory already?" She put her hand on her heart. "That's so sad."

"Massie, honey, I'm still very young."

Massie snickered into her palm. Kendra shot her a look. Massie immediately stopped and lowered her palm. Hmm. Strange. Her nails were painted white with black polka dots. That was exactly how she loved to do her nails three years ago.

Suddenly, all the pieces came together. The calendar with the date from three years ago. The paintings from three years ago. Her pajamas from three years ago. And finally, her nail design from three years ago. There was only one way to confirm it. "Sorrymomgottagodosomethingse eyouatbreakfast!"

Massie ran all the way back to her bedroom. She didn't stop until she was safely at her desk with her laptop. She quickly logged onto her IM account and IM'd Ahnna.

**Massiekur**: Hey Ahnna.

The only way to know for sure was to IM the alpha of her old clique, The Ahnnabees. If Ahnna responded with the usual "oh hi Massie" from three years ago, everything would've been confirmed.

**AhnnaoftheAhnnabees**: Oh hi Massie.

Check.

**Massiekur**: I just want to ask you something. Sorry if I woke you.

**AhnnaoftheAhnnabees:** U did wake me up from my beauty sleep...something u obviously wouldn't know much about. Anyway, what is it that u wanted 2 know?

Double check.

**Massiekur**: R we still on for the sleepover 2nite?

**AhnnaoftheAhnnabees**: Ahbviously. My house, 2nite 7. B there or die.

And triple check.

**Massiekur:** Kk, thx. C u l8r, bye!

**AhnnaoftheAhnnabees**: Whatevs.

Massie quickly signed off and closed her laptop. "No, no, no, no, no," she muttered. "No, this can nawt be happening!" She wanted to grab Bean and bury her nose into her puppy's fur. Then she realized that Bean was gone. She had gotten Bean the next year, after Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves Party. Right now, it was October 13th. She had about three more months to go.

There must have been a shooting star yesterday night. Massie smacked herself on the forehead. She was so stupid for not noticing! When she made a wish, she always timed it so that it was when a shooting star came. Most of the time, her wishes came true. But those were small things, like her parents buying her the limited edition Jimmy Choos or something like that. She had never wished for something as life-changing as_ this_. Massie wished she could take it back.

Massie sank into her bed and sighed. She must have been so angry yesterday that she just didn't think. Usually she was the type of person who thought before she said anything. Why else would her comebacks be so good? But last night, she let her anger get the best of her. She would do absolutely anything if it meant getting out of this nightmare.

"Time for breakfast, Massie!" Kendra called through the intercom.

"Coming, Mom!" Massie called back.

She hurried down the steps and sat down at her usual spot at the kitchen table. Kendra placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. "So, you have a sleepover with Ahnna tonight?" Massie nodded. "What time do you have to be there?" Kendra asked. Massie held up seven fingers. "Okay," Kendra said. "You girls have fun tonight, 'kay?" Massie nodded and gave her mom a thumbs-up.

Kendra got up and grabbed her leather Coach bag. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'm meeting a friend for shopping at the Westchester Mall." She kissed Massie on the forehead. "Lunch is in the fridge. Be good!" With that, Kendra walked out the front door. Massie sat there quietly, slowly eating her scrambled eggs. She placed her plate inside the dishwasher and made her way up to her room.

Massie opened her closet doors and gasped at the sight of her wardrobe from three years ago. She couldn't believe that plaid was in back then. Massie scoured through her clothes, trying to find something acceptable to wear. Finally, she found a cute Stella McCartney dress and a pair of Miu Miu flats. She quickly changed and admired herself in her full-length mirror.

Yes, she was ready to face Ahnna.

* * *

**Westchester, NY  
****Ahnna's Mansion  
****Saturday, October 13th  
****7:02 P.M.**

**.**

Massie rang the doorbell uncertainly and checked her watch. It was 7:02 P.M. She shifted uncomfortably in her Miu Miu flats. She was two minutes late. It might not sound like much, but Massie knew from past experience that punctuality was the most important things to Ahnna. She freaked if you were even a half second late. Imagine what she would say about being two whole minutes late!

The front door opened, and Massie found herself face-to-face with Mrs. Pincher. "Hello, Massie," Mrs. Pincher said.

"Hi, Mrs. Pincher," Massie said shyly.

"Come in. Ahnna and the girls are in her room." Mrs. Pincher opened the door wider so that Massie could come in. Massie didn't bother stopping to admire the grandeur of the mansion. She quickly ran up the stairs and arrived at Ahnna's room, panting and out of breath. After stopping to catch her breath, Massie slowly opened the door. She had her apology speech thought out in her head already.

But there was no need for an apology speech, because Ahnna immediately pulled Massie in and said, "Massie! Thank goodness you're finally here." Massie sat down on the sleeping bag already laid out for her. "I was just telling everyone about the new yacht my daddy bought. You can come over whenever you want."

"I'll think about it," Massie said.

"Okay! Let's play Truth or Dare," Ahnna said.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyy!" Lana, Shauna, and Brianna waved their hands in the air. Massie rolled her eyes. Ahnna never wanted to play her games, like Wear or Dare.

"I'll go first. Um . . . truth," Ahnna said.

"Who do you like?" Brianna said, leaning in closer. Massie rolled her eyes again. Such an amateur question.

"Derrick Harrington. He goes to Briarwood," Ahnna said.

"How do you know him?" Lana asked.

"Oh, he's a family friend."

"How do we know you're nawt lying?" Massie challenged.

"You just have to trust me. I'm nawt lying. Swear to Gawd." Ahnna drew a cross over her heart. The other girls shrugged it off, believing her. "Lana, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, please." Lana bounced up and down. She was always the bouncy, hyper one.

"Okay, you asked for it." Ahnna smirked. "Go downstairs, open the freezer, and get the big box of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Come back upstairs and eat the whole thing." The other girls gasped. Lana was always so self-conscious of her weight.

"No way! I'm trying to lose weight," Lana said, jumping up.

"You chose dare. You have to do the dare given to you," Ahnna said.

"What if I don't want to?" Lana said.

"You have to. If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you . . ."

"I'll do it!" Lana immediately ran downstairs. A few minutes later, she stood at the door holding a spoon and the box of mint chocolate chip ice cream, panting and out of breath.

Massie raised and eyebrow. What did Ahnna know about Lana that was so secret that it could make Lana eat? Ahnna was just like Massie remembered her. Sneaky, deceptive, and manipulative. But she used her powers for her own benefit. You would think that she should be the alpha of Presbyterian Middle School, but no. Sure, Ahnna was sneaky, deceptive, and manipulative, but she had a rivalry going with the alpha of the top clique at PMS, LMNOP. Ahnna and the Ahnnabees had to settle for being the B-list clique.

"Open it," Ahnna urged. Lana opened the box hesitantly. "Well? Eat it," Ahnna urged again.

Lana scooped up a big spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. "Brain freeze," she groaned.

"Eat. It." Ahnna looked like an evil monster.

Lana shoved spoonful after spoonful into her throat until finally, the box was empty. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ahnna said with a smirk. Lana shook her head. Ahnna shoved a finger down her throat and imitated throwing up. Lana paled. Shauna and Brianna barely batted an eye. Massie shrugged it off as well.

"Let's not play this anymore," Shauna spoke up. "I'm bored."

"Well, then I'll un-bore you," Ahnna said with a grin. "Okay." She folded her hands on her lap and sat a little straighter. "You know Merri-Lee Marvil's annual New Year's Yves party?"

The girls nodded. "It's two months away," Brianna said.

"I know. But my dad got tickets for us in advance," Ahnna said.

"OMG, no way," Lana gushed. It was obvious that she had forgotten about the whole mint chocolate chip ice cream fiasco.

"Great," Massie said half-heartedly. Even though it had always been her dream to go to one of Merri-Lee Marvil's parties, she definitely didn't want to go with Ahnna.

"Come on, Mass," Ahnna said. "You've always wanted to go."

"I guess, but . . ." Massie trailed off. "My parents are going to Paris, and they said I could go with them."

"There will be plenty of opportunities to go to Paris," Ahnna said.

"There'll also be plenty of opportunities to go to one of Merri-Lee Marvil's parties," Massie shot back.

Ahnna pursed her lips. "Fine. Whatevs. Don't go. I don't care."

"Ahnna-" Massie started.

"Forget it." Ahnna forced a smile.

Massie was getting angry. Ahnna was always like this. She made it seem like it was Massie's obligation to go. If she didn't go, would the world end? No. Massie thought about how she would be thrown aside like last year's Prada bag if she didn't go with the Ahnnabees. Massie took a deep breath. "I'm going," she said.

Ahnna smiled. "Great," she said.

Even though the party was going to be great, her life wasn't. It seems like Massie had forgotten about Ahnna's evil powers. Massie buried her head in her hands. How was she ever going to survive this?

* * *

**Review!**

**xo rachel**


	3. a trip down memory lane

**A/N: So I edited the last chapter, but I accidentally uploaded this one instead. Sorry to those of you who read this one in advance . . . everything's fixed now.**

**I'm going on a cruise next week, so don't expect an update.**

**xx,**

**Rachel**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

**Westchester, NY  
****The Block Estate  
****Sunday, October 14th  
****7:31 P.M.**

Sunday evening, Massie Block sat cross-legged on her purple duvet, a pile of old notebooks around her. It was strange how she had all her notebooks and diaries from December and November of 5th grade, and it was only October. She stretched out her arms and sighed. She was trying to go over everything about Presbyterian Middle School, so that she would be prepared for tomorrow.

She picked up a purple glitter notebook and opened it up. The notebook was from back when she went through a diary phase at the beginning of 5th grade. She wrote about everything in her diary, simply because she didn't have anything else to do. Ahnna was a hard person to put up with, so she put all her feelings into her writing.

Massie used to be a good writer. Key words: used to. When she met the Pretty Committee, she put all her energy into making the PC's lives perfect. She had no time for writing after she transferred to OCD. She had to work hard to keep her alpha status. Whereas, at PMS, Ahnna was the alpha of their clique, so Massie didn't have to do anything.

Looking at the journal, Massie realized that she semi-missed the good old carefree days, when she could write her heart out. She had a lot of problems back then. She would write stories about her dream life. In sixth grade, her fantasy came true. She had her own clique, and she was the alpha of Octavian Country Day School. Being an alpha was fun, but also tiring.

Did Massie really miss the Pretty Committee? Sure, she missed being an alpha. But she also liked her old life. Things were easier. But . . . no. Of course she missed Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. She smacked herself on the forehead for being so stupid. She should never had said those things. A little part of her wanted her life to stay like this, though.

Massie stared down at her loopy handwriting from fifth grade. She read the first entry:

_Monday, August 27th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of middle school. It was pretty scary at first. Lockers, being at the bottom of the heap, everything. My classes are pretty nice, though. I still don't get why we start middle school in fifth grade._

_Brady Erickson started a food fight in the cafeteria. No one usually starts food fights on the first day of school. It just doesn't happen. Anyway, Brady started one, and it was complete pandemonium in the cafeteria for about fifteen minutes. Ahnna didn't want us to get involved, so we just sat there at Table 6, doing nothing. Eventually, one of the teachers came in and broke up the fight._

_Ahnna wants us to get mani-pedis together tomorrow. I'm afraid to tell her that her favorite spa is actually really sucky. She'll yell at me for sure._

_I have really good ideas, and I know it. Ahnna just doesn't. Sometimes I wish that I could go to a private school, like Octavian Country Day. I would kill to go there. It's also single-sex, so I wouldn't have to endure something like the food fight. Boys are so immature. I also want to be the alpha of my own clique. I'm tired of being part of the Ahnnabees._

_I went shopping after school. I bought a bunch of new clothes, but it won't even matter. Ahnna will ask to do a clothing trade, and she'll never return my clothes. Can I help it if my taste in clothes is better than hers? I'll be stuck with her clothes. They're designer, but they're the sort of clothes that get hidden in the corner of the store so that no one will find it, because they're so hideous. Ahnna's family is rich, they're probably richer than my family. I've offered to shop with her, but she's turned down my offer countless times._

_I know I have to stop being so shy. I have to stand up to Ahnna. But I don't know how. All my elementary school life I've been "Ahnna's super nice friend" or "the shy brunette." I want to change my label. The problem is, it's not that easy. These people have known me for a long time. I can't just change my personality. The only way to change it would to be to transfer to another school._

_I've brought up this possibility with my parents multiple times. They said no all of those times. They also said something about how "private school girls are snobby" and how "I should learn to interact with boys." I can't believe them._

_I'm dreading school tomorrow. Ahnna is becoming really unbearable. I don't even know why I was friends with her in the first place. But I am, so I guess I'll have to make the best of it._

_~Massie_

Massie closed the notebook. She couldn't believe that she was actually shy back then. What she couldn't believe even more was that she had so much free time to write. She didn't have much extracurricular activities, and Ahnna didn't organize much shopping trips with the Ahnnabees. Massie had hated Ahnna back then, so she turned all that pent-up anger into words. Writing was her therapy. It helped her get through all her fights with Ahnna.

Massie flipped through a couple of pages. She stopped when she got to the entry titled "Monday, October 15th." Whoa. Creepy. She could read all about what was going to happen tomorrow. Massie read the entry:

_Monday, October 15th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got kicked out of the Ahnnabees today. For the fifth time. I don't even know what I did wrong. You want the full story? Here goes:_

_Today, Ahnna came up to me during lunch and started yelling her head off. She said that I had told Hanna Harrington, Derrick Harrington's cousin, that she liked him. Which totally wasn't true. I tried to tell Ahnna that, but she kept insisting that I told Hanna because I'm friends with Hanna. The being friends with Hanna part is true. She's my only friend outside of the Ahnnabees, and she's really nice and fun to be around. She's fashion-savvy, like me. She's also part of a clique, The Glamour Girls, which is the C-list gamma clique. Just like me, she's the outsider._

_Anyway, Ahnna said that I must've texted Hanna or something. She pulled out a phone and showed me this text that she got from Derrick saying, I heard from somewhere that you like me. :) But it didn't say where he got the information from. I told Ahnna this, but she just yelled at me even more. She had no proof that Hanna was the one who told Derrick, and that I was the one who told Hanna, but she still kept on yelling her head off._

_Ahnna called me a liar. She said I wasn't worthy of being in the Ahnnabees. She said that she had no idea why she even let me in the clique in the first place. She also said some other stuff, but I'm not going to repeat that type of vulgar language._

_It's so unfair. I didn't do anything wrong. Ahnna's so conceited. She was probably looking for another reason to kick me out of the Ahnnabees for the fifth time. But knowing Ahnna, in a few days she'll figure out that it was just a misunderstanding and she'll let me back in the clique. She always does._

_The problem is, I don't think I want to be let back in the clique this time. I'm tired of Ahnna. I really, truly am._

_~Massie_

Massie suddenly remembered this day clearly. It was one of the biggest fights she and Ahnna had ever had. Did this mean that this was what was going to happen tomorrow? No one could guarantee that. Suddenly, an idea popped into Massie's head. She would do things differently than her diary. See how that turns out.

Tomorrow, Massie would admit to telling Hanna. If Ahnna thought she was admitting to being wrong, and if Massie was really, truly sorry, she wouldn't get mad and kick her out. She had to stay in the clique to see what happens. Massie quickly pulled out her phone and texted Hanna.

**Massie**: Hanna - I have a plan. Will explain later. If anyone asks, I told you that Ahnna likes Derrick, your cousin. It's all my fault. Derrick found out from me.

She immediately got a reply.

**Hanna**: Okay . . . I'll do it.

This was one of the reasons Massie liked Hanna. She never questioned anything, ever. If it had been Lana, Shauna, or Brianna, they would have been super suspicious and probably wouldn't have agreed. But this wasn't Lana, Shauna, or Brianna. This was Hanna. And she had agreed.

Massie turned a few pages and continued reading:

_Friday, October 19th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew it. I knew Ahnna would let me back into the clique. This morning, when I arrived at school, she apologized and said that she made a mistake._

_Things have been shaky between us all day. Just because she forgave me doesn't mean that we're best friends again. It's like this after every time I'm kicked out of the clique and let back in. Every single time._

_I'm trying my best to be nice to Ahnna. It's not working. She's acting like her snobby old self again. She also made me email Derrick and tell him that Ahnna doesn't like him, and in fact, she thinks he's stupid. I did as I was told, because I probably would have gotten kicked out again if I didn't. It was really awkward because I didn't even know what Derrick looked like and who he was._

_Ahnna has too much power over me. I don't know why, but I always do everything she says. She's isn't that scary, really. What's the worst she could do to me? Kick me out again? Somehow, I still stay scared of her. Everyone else in the school is also scared of her, but they use a better-sounding word: respect. Puh-lease. Everyone knows that Ahnna is the opposite of respected._

_Today I came to school wearing that new floral print tunic that I bought on Monday. Ahnna yelled at me. It's currently hanging in her closet. I don't know why I let her do this to me. I also lost my favorite pair of boots to her. She gets to wear my adorable clothes, while I get her designer-but-hideous outfits._

_I wish I had power over Ahnna. That would be much better, don't you think?_

_~Massie_

Massie closed the notebook. She hadn't really accomplished her goal of learning more about PMS, but she already knew everything she needed to know: Ahnna was a bee-yotch. She was even worse than Massie remembered her. She had forgotten all about the "clothing trade." The clothing trade was absolutely horrible.

Massie got up and peeked in her closet. Right now, the hangers held super stylish designer clothing. But she knew that in just a few days, they would be holding hideous pieces of clothing. Not if Massie could help it. A new idea formed in her brain. She scoured through her closet to find the plainest clothes she could find. Her new plan was to wear really plain clothes so that Ahnna wouldn't have anything to trade. When she was home or without Ahnna, she would wear her stylish designer clothing.

She would be seriously restricting her fashion rights at school, but so what? It was for the greater good.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. presbyterian middle school

**A/N: So basically, I just got back from the cruise. it was great, thank you very much. I wrote this chapter before I left, and here it is. Enjoy!**

**xx,**

**Rachel**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

**Westchester, NY  
****Presbyterian Middle School  
****Monday, October 15th  
****12:03 P.M.**

Monday afternoon, Massie sat at the Ahnnabees' usual table in the cafeteria, Table 6, staring off into space. Ahnna was carrying on a conversation about the Jonas Brothers, and Massie couldn't care less. Instead, she absentmindedly picked at her salad, and thought about her day at PMS.

When she walked into the school this morning, she almost passed out. PMS was nothing like OCD. OCD was a paradise, and PMS was hell. This was why Massie hated public schools. This morning, she had gawked at the unfashionable LBRs parading through the halls, like they were welcome and belonged. She had gasped when she saw the graffiti on the walls, and the messy lockers with papers falling out. The trash cans were overflowing, and someone had obviously spilled something in the hall, and no one had bothered to clean it up.

The cafeteria food wasn't any better, either. The milk was soggy, and she couldn't believe people called the French fries food. They were totally inedible, but no one seemed to mind. Massie hadn't known about this, but if she did, she would definitely have brought her own lunch from home. Her salad looked like the salad from her play kitchen from when she was little. She poked it with her fork, not bothering to eat any.

She didn't have any classes with Ahnna so far, so that was good. She had classes with Hanna though, and they talked a lot. Massie quickly learned that she was the alpha and Hanna was the beta in this friendship. She found it easy to talk to Hanna, and she was more relaxed around her. Around Ahnna, she was always stiff and poised.

Suddenly, Ahnna stood up, and slammed her fist on the table, making the food scatter. "Massie!" she yelled. "I can not believe you did that!"

Massie knew what she was talking about: the Derrick debacle. "Did what?" she batted her eyelashes innocently and put on her I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face.

"I know it was you," Ahnna fumed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I don't know why I ever let you join the Ahnnabees!"

Massie crinkled her brows in confusion, even though she knew exactly what Ahnna was talking about. "Look at this!" Ahnna said. She held her phone in front of Massie's face. "Read. It. Now," she demanded. Massie squinted at the screen. It was a text from Derrick. It said, I heard from somewhere that you like me. :) "You must've told Hanna that I like Derrick. How else could he have found out?"

Massie wanted to scream at Ahnna. There were a million other ways Derrick could have found out! Ahnna was being really obvious about her crush, for one. Massie took a deep breath. It was time to put her plan into action.

"You're right. I _did _tell Hanna," Massie said, putting on her best "I'm sorry" face. She looked down at the ground.

Ahnna gasped loudly. "You-you _bitch," _she growled.

Massie looked confused. Her plan didn't seem to be working. Ahnna seemed even madder about it. "I'm really sorry, Ahnna. I texted her saying that you liked Derrick as a joke. I didn't think she'd take it seriously. I didn't think she'd tell. In fact, I told her not to tell," Massie said, going with the storyline she had made up.

Ahnna stared straight into Massie's amber eyes. "Oh yeah?" she challenged. "You're probably lying. I'm going to ask Hanna right now."

Massie shrugged. "Fine with me," she said. She had already gone over the plan with Hanna in English this morning, so Hanna knew what to do.

Ahnna marched over to Table 10, where Hanna and the rest of the Glamour Girls were sitting. The leader of the clique, Marilyn Ross, tossed her glossy brown hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Hanna," Ahnna said. "In private." She motioned for Hanna to join her in the corner near Table 6. Hanna followed her with a confused look on her face. Ahnna didn't really have a "whisper" voice, so Massie could hear every word of their conversation. "Hanna!" Ahnna whisper-screamed.

"What?" Hanna whisper-screamed back.

"Did Massie tell you that I like your cousin, Derrick?" Ahnna said.

"Yeah." Hanna bit her pinky nail uncertainly.

"Did you tell _him_?"

"Yeah." Hanna looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Did Massie tell you not to tell?"

"Yeah."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL?" Ahnna exploded. The entire cafeteria turned to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, Ahnna. I thought it was a prank you guys were playing or something."

"Why would something like that be a prank?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. I just couldn't resist telling him. I kinda owed him something, and he was mad at me, so I figured that giving him this kind of information would help us rekindle our relationship."

"Well, go text him now. Tell him that I don't like him, and that it was a joke," Ahnna demanded.

Hanna shrugged, and pulled out her phone. "Okay," she said.

"And you have to let me see the text."

Hanna nodded. Her fingers flew furiously across the keypad. A few moments later, she said, "Done." She held it out for Ahnna to see.

**Hanna: **Sorry about that. The whole Ahnna liking you thing was a joke, and I accidentally took it seriously. Forget the whole thing.

Ahnna nodded in approval. "Send it!"

Hanna's index finger hovered over the "send" button, and she pretended to press it. Satisfied, Ahnna marched back to Table 6 and sat back down in her seat. Hanna winked at Massie, and she gave Hanna a thumbs-up. Hanna went back to Table 10.

You see, the plan was for Hanna to not actually text Derrick about the Ahnna liking him thing. She wrote the apology text, but she didn't actually send it. Ahnna wouldn't be mad at Massie, and Derrick would never know Ahnna's secret. There was only one little problem - Hanna knew Ahnna's secret now. But Massie had made her promise not to tell anyone.

"Well, Massie, I guess I owe you an apology," Ahnna grumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Massie said.

"I know you would never betray me on purpose," Ahnna said, returning back to her old self. "You love me too much."

Massie rolled her eyes, but then nodded, pretending to agree with Ahnna. "I'm gonna go talk to Hanna," she said, getting up to throw her uneaten salad away. "Be right back."

"Kay," Ahnna said. She turned to Shauna and the two of them engaged in deep conversation about who-knows-what.

Massie went over to Hanna's table and tapped Hanna on the shoulder. "Heya," she said. "Table 25, now."

Table 25 was the table Hanna and Massie would sit at together when they were tired of their cliques. At PMS, the higher the table number was, the less popular the people there were. Table 25 was the table no one sat at, but Massie and Hanna didn't mind. When they sat there, they could talk in private and not have to worry about other people overhearing them, because no one went to Table 25, ever. Take today, for instance. They had a secret plan to discuss. In private.

Hanna quickly got up from Table 10 and followed Massie to Table 25. "So, how did I do?" Her green eyes sparkled.

"Perfect," Massie said. The two of them took seats on opposite sides of the table. "Ahnna actually forgave me!"

"Wow," Hanna said. "Ahnna Pincher forgiving someone? The probability of that happening is like, 0.1%."

"I know, right?" Massie giggled. "I guess she liked that I was being honest with her, and respecting her more. Do you know what she said after she apologized?"

"What?"

"She said, 'I know you would never betray me on purpose. You love me too much.'"

"Yup, that sounds like Ahnna."

"So, you wanna go shopping this afternoon at the Westchester?"

"Sure, I guess." Hanna shrugged. "And speaking of shopping . . . what's with your new look?" She glanced suspiciously at Massie's outfit, which consisted of a simple Dolce & Gabbana tank top, a Michael Kors cardigan, True Religion super skinny jeans, and Miu Miu ballet flats. It was nothing compared to Hanna's outfit, which consisted of an Alice + Olivia floral printed silk tunic over black Stella McCartney leggings, and Chloe knee-high boots.

"Uh, long story."

"I have time."

"Fine." Massie sighed. "It's all part of my new plan to get Ahnna to stop trading her clothes with mine. It's not my fault she doesn't really have good taste. And it's not my fault I _do_." _  
_

"So your plan is to wear plain clothes so Ahnna won't want to swap clothes with you?"

"Exactly."

"Smart."

"But of course I'll be changing into something different for our shopping trip this afternoon."

"You better. What stores do you wanna hit? We gotta check out Louis Vuitton."

"Done. We also gotta go to Juicy and Prada."

"Done and done."

As Massie and Hanna took turns spouting out store names, Massie began to wonder why she was Ahnna's best friend and not Hanna's. Hanna was a million times nicer, and they liked the same things. Massie felt like the alpha around Hanna. Around Ahnna, she felt like a servant to the queen. All of her ideas were useless.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, jerking Massie out of her thoughts. Hanna and Massie got up from the table. Hanna linked her arm through Massie's. "To science class we will go!" Hanna said, giggling.

Massie skipped to science with Hanna without a second thought. She didn't even hear Ahnna calling her name. Let Ahnna stand there like an idiot and yell "Massie" over and over. She didn't care one single bit.

* * *

**This is probably going to be a pretty long fanfic . . . but I'm not going to write about every day of Massie's life. I might skip a few days or weeks, because let's face it: something interesting doesn't happen every day. And this would probably be a hundred-chapter fanfic if I wrote about every single day.**

**Review!**


	5. one angry ex-pc member

-Chapter 4-

**Westchester, NY  
****Outside the Westchester Mall  
****Tuesday, October 16th  
****3:53 P.M.**

Tuesday afternoon, Massie and Hanna stood outside of the Westchester Mall, holding their Starbucks lattes in their hands. They had gone to the Westchester Mall yesterday, but Massie felt the need to go again. Yesterday, she hadn't gotten anything at all, while Hanna's arms were overflowing with shopping bags. Massie shifted in her Bailey Button Uggs and tapped Hanna on the shoulder. "What are we standing around for? Let's go in."

"'Kay," Hanna said. She got up to follow Massie. They strolled into the Westchester Mall and everyone immediately turned to stare at the two super hot girls walking in. After school, Massie had changed into a new outfit: a purple Marc Jacobs sleeveless top, a cropped denim jacket, Juicy Couture dark rinse skinny jeans, and her Bailey Button Uggs. Hanna tossed her curly blond hair over her shoulder and walked faster, clearly not wanting all the attention. Massie also started to pick up speed.

They stopped outside of Ralph Lauren and Massie immediately thought of Alicia. She missed her. Massie was really, truly sorry for saying those things to her, and she wished she could take it back. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, Massie saw a flash of black hair that looked like Alicia's. She whipped her head around and screamed, "Leesh!"

Hanna grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Do you even know her?"

"Of course I-" Massie paused mid-sentence. What was she thinking? She was in fifth grade now. Of course she didn't know Alicia yet! Stupid, stupid, stupid! But she couldn't tell Hanna that. She'd look stupid. "Um, I thought she looked like someone I knew."

Alicia strutted over to Hanna and Massie and cocked a hip. "Do I know you?" She narrowed her eyes at Massie.

"Um," Massie said uncomfortably. "I'm Massie Block. We met at Fashion Week last year. I was the girl sitting in the first row, remember?" She wasn't exactly lying, because she was at Fashion Week, and she was sitting in the front row.

"Well, May-ssie Block. I didn't go last year," Alicia said. "And how do you know my name?"

"It's Massie. As in sassy. I saw you and your dance squad perform," Massie blurted. "Skye Hamilton has a really loud voice, you know."

"How do you know I'm in the Body Alive Dance Squad?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"I saw you dance at one of the Body Alive Dance Studio performances last year," Massie lied.

"Whatever." Alicia rolled her eyes. "What do you even want?"

"Um." Massie racked her brain for an excuse. "I can tell your fortune."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Try me," she said.

"Okay." Massie took a deep breath. "In three years, you will get into a fight with your best friend, and you'll be thrown out of her clique. You must forgive her, because she means well. She didn't mean to say those things to you."

Alicia snorted. "Like I really believe that's gonna happen. You can't really predict the future. You're not a real fortune teller."

"But Hermia is! Are you going to Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party?"

"Yes . . ."

"Cool! I'm going too!" Massie said excitedly. Alicia looked even more confused. "Anyway, Hermia's gonna be there," Massie continued. "And I think you should go to her. She's a really good fortune teller."

"How do you know her?"

"Oh, she predicted my fortune last year."

"What'd she say?"

"Uh . . . she said that I'd meet a new friend on Tuesday, October 16th. And today's Tuesday, October 16th." Massie smiled at Alicia.

"Dude, if you think I'm going to be your friend, you're mistaken. I don't have time to chat with wannabees. Sorry, but I have some shopping to do. See ya." With that, Alicia stormed off in a hurry, leaving Massie stunned.

"Well that went well," Massie mumbled.

"You don't really know her, do you?" Hanna asked. Massie shook her head. "Then what was all that about?"

For a second, Massie considered telling Hanna the truth. That she had made a wish in eighth grade that took her back to fifth grade. "I-" Massie never got to finish her sentence, because Alicia came running back at that very moment. "And by the way, May-ssie, you go to PMS, don't you? And you're friends with those wannabees, the Ahnnabees? And 'you have really good ideas, and you know it. Ahnna just doesn't. Sometimes you wish you could go to a private school, like Octavian Country Day School.'" Alicia held up Massie's purple notebook, smirking. Massie widened her amber eyes. She reached into her Prada bag, and sure enough, the notebook was gone.

"Give me that! It's mine!" Massie demanded.

"'I would kill to go there. It's also single-sex, so I wouldn't have to endure something like the food fight. Boys are so immature,'" Alicia continued reading.

Massie lunged for the notebook, but Alicia pulled it out of her reach. "'I want to be the alpha of my own clique. I'm tired of being part of the Ahnnabees.'" Alicia looked up from the notebook. "So you wanna be alpha, huh? Opposite of possible."

Massie made another lunge for the notebook, and this one was successful. She tried to stuff it back in her bag, but Alicia snatched it out of her hands. She had lost her page, so she opened to a new page. "'Today Ahnna told me that she likes Derrick Harrington. He's a guy that goes to OCD. Even if I get to meet him and he's hot, I know he will be off-limits because we're not allowed to crush on someone that Ahnna liked before or currently likes. That rule is so annoying, because I really liked Michael Collins, and I think he liked me back. The only problem was, Ahnna liked him before, so she spread a rumor that I was lesbian so that Michael would stop liking me. He moved away a few weeks later, and Ahnna went around saying that the rumor was false. I can't believe that girl.'"

"Leesh!" Massie screamed.

"Don't call me that!" Alicia snapped. "And Derrick Harrington? I know him. And I'm gonna tell-"

"Hanna already told him," Massie interrupted. "He already knows."

"Who's Hanna?"

"I'm Hanna." Hanna gave Alicia a small wave. "Massie's only friend outside of the Ahnnabees."

"That's great," Alicia said. "I don't care. And Michael Collins, huh? I can search him up on Facebook. Is he hot?"

Massie's cheeks burned. "Give it back," she said, trying to calm down.

"If I get to see a picture of him, I'll give it back," Alicia taunted.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, and pulled out her phone. She opened up the Facebook app and clicked on Michael's profile page. "There. Happy now?"

"Oh, he's hot," Alicia said. "Too bad you lost him."

"Um, hello?" Massie held out her hand. "The notebook?"

"Oh, yeah. I decided to keep it. This is juicy stuff."

_Ehmagawd!_ This was the last straw for Massie. "Give it to me. Or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna show up at OCD and try to become alpha?" Alicia said. "I'm so scared of you."

"I mean it, Leesh."

"Don't call me that. Only my best friends can call me that."

"Which means no one, right?" Massie smirked. Two could play at this game.

"I have friends," Alicia said confidently.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"My friends from dance class. You don't know them. Oh, and Olivia Ryan."

"Olivia Ryan? That blonde airhead? Wow, you have such good taste in friends." Even Massie knew Olivia Ryan. She was notoriously known as "the girl who got a nose job at age nine" and "the girl who fell off the stage during the dance performance."

"You have no right to criticize my friends!"

"Who died and made you the queen of everything?"

"I already am the queen of everything."

"Self-centered much?" Massie muttered to Hanna, who giggled.

"I heard that. You're the one who needs to learn how to whisper, not Skye Hamilton. And I'm not self-centered."

"And here we go again. You're talking about yourself again, I see."

"All right, May-ssie Block." Alicia put her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you are, but my first impression of you was that you're a prissy bitch who doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

Massie's jaw dropped open. "Is that really what you think of me?" Alicia nodded. "Well, let me tell you what I think of you, you little-"

Hanna grabbed Massie's arm. "Mass. That's enough. We better get going, didn't you say that you wanted to hit Saks?"

"You're going to Saks?" Alicia chirped. "Well isn't this a nice coincidence, I was planning on going there too!"

Hanna smiled at Alicia. "Great, we can all go together! And maybe you could help me pick out a costume for Ahnna's Halloween party. If you want, I could talk to Ahnna, and maybe you could go too."

"Nah, I'm fine. Ahnna's friends with _her_, so . . ." Alicia trailed off, but Massie knew exactly what she meant. She couldn't believe that Alicia and Hanna were getting along so well. Alicia was supposed to be becoming friends with _her_, not Hanna! And Alicia certainly wasn't supposed to hate Massie.

"Oh, well maybe I won't go either. You wanna go trick-or-treating together?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, why not? So do you wanna come over to my neighborhood? They give out the best candy."

Massie couldn't believe it. It was like Alicia and Hanna had formed an insta-beta bond. She couldn't take it anymore. "Um, hello? Have you forgotten about me?" she butted in. "I'm going to Ahnna's party, and you promised you would go, Han."

"Oh." Hanna's face clouded. "Well, sorry Mass, I think Ahnna's kind of lame."

"Like trick-or-treating isn't," Massie wanted to snap. But instead, she took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face. "I think Ahnna's kind of-no scratch that, _really_-lame too, but I'm still going."

"Yeah, about that . . . Why do you stay friends with her anyway? Just stop being friends with her. Things would be so much easier for you."

"Why do you stay friends with Marilyn? You hate her," Massie snapped.

"My social life is none of your business!" Hanna started to raise her voice, something she never did.

Massie suddenly realized that she was about to lose her best friend. She wanted to stop and apologize, but she had too much things to say. "Whatever happened to the old Hanna I knew? The one who was almost begging for me to give her advice, I mean."

This time, Hanna's jaw dropped open. "You think that I think of you like that? Well, you're wrong. I'm not as pathetic as you think."

Massie sneered. "Could've fooled me."

"You know what?" Hanna screamed. "I'm done being your friend. You think you can control me. You think I'm just some insignificant character in the movie that is your life. The movie where everything revolves around you, everything's all about you. I'm done. I can't be friends with someone as selfish as you, Massie."

"But, Han-"

"I said, I'm done. Sorry, Massie, but I can't be your friend anymore." Hanna flashed her a what-are-you-going-to-do-now faux-pity look. Then, she linked arms with Alicia and walked away.

Massie stood there in shock. She had just lost her future best friend, and her current best friend. Could this day get any worse?

Just then, it had. Massie realized that Alicia still had her purple notebook.

* * *

**Ugh, I know some of you are probably mad at me for not updating The Beginning of an Era sooner, but I'm working on it, and I promise it'll be up soon! Stick with me, 'kay?**

**Review!**


	6. hanna the backstabber

-Chapter 5-

**Presbyterian Middle School  
****Room 203  
****Wednesday, October 17th  
****10:03 A.M.**

Wednesday morning, Massie sat behind Hanna in math class, glaring hate daggers at the back of her head. She couldn't believe that Hanna had just betrayed her like that yesterday at the mall. And she had left Massie for Alicia!

Suddenly, Hanna yawned and stretched out her arms. Her BlackBerry was in her right hand, and the screen was tilted toward Massie. Hanna had probably meant for Massie to see what was on the screen.

Massie squinted to make out the words. Her blood turned cold. It was a text from Alicia. _Can u believe that bitch, Massie? Can't believe u were ever friends w/ her. -Leesh_

Massie gripped the edges of the desk hard and willed herself not to scream. She dug her fingernails into the wooden desk, jerking away once she felt the pain. Without turning around, Hanna smirked, knowing that Massie had read it.

Massie kicked Hanna with her Jimmy Choo heel. "Hanna," she hissed.

Hanna didn't reply.

"Hanna," Massie hissed, louder this time.

No reply.

"Hanna!" Massie whisper-screamed.

Mrs. Adams, who was powering up the Promethean Board, stopped to stare at Massie. "Is there a problem, Miss Block?"

"N-no," Massie stammered. She could feel thirty-one pairs of eyes on her. She shrunk back into her seat, and looked down at the ground, hoping Mrs. Adams would just let it slide.

"Well, there's a _math_ problem up here waiting for you," Mrs. Adams said, not letting it go. A few seconds later, the Promethean board powered up. "Ah. Miss Block, why don't you come up here and do the first problem for us?"

Massie gritted her teeth and slowly walked to the front of the classroom. "Come on, my grandma can walk faster than that," Mrs. Adams said.

Massie picked up the pace. She grabbed the Promethean pen and stepped back to look at the problem. She was in advanced math, and they were doing algebra right now. _3x - 8 = 4_, the problem read. These problems were what Massie lived for. They were easy, and she loved doing them.

She tightened her grip on the pen and began to solve the problem. _3x = 12_, she wrote, adding eight to both sides._ x = 4_, she wrote, dividing each side by three. She stepped back to show Mrs. Adams her work.

The thirty-one other students in the classroom gasped. _How did she do that?_ their expressions said. Massie was shocked. How could this class not know simple stuff like this? And this was the advanced class!

Mrs. Adams pursed her lips. "You didn't show your work," she finally said.

"I did," Massie said sweetly.

"No, you didn't," Mrs. Adams said firmly.

"But I showed my work. See?" She pointed at the Promethean board.

"You didn't show how you got to _3x = 12_," Mrs. Adams insisted. "And you're supposed to explain to the class how you did it."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stepped back from the board. "First, I added eight to both sides. Then, I divided each side by three. My answer is _x = 4_."

"Now write that," Mrs. Adams said.

Massie sighed and wrote in _+8_ on both sides. Then she wrote in _/3_ on both sides. "There."

"Well done, Miss Block. Can anyone come up to do problem number two?" Mrs. Adams looked around the room, searching for volunteers.

Massie beamed and walked back to her seat, sticking her tongue out at Hanna along the way. Hanna stuck her tongue out back at Massie.

Hanna's hand shot straight up in the air. "Um, Mrs. Adams? I volunteer to do problem number two," she said.

Massie raised an eyebrow. From what she could remember, Hanna was lousy at math. Massie used to tutor her back when they were friends. Hanna was the girl who always sat in the back in math class, and never raised her hand. When she was called on, she would stammer and her face would turn all red, and the teacher would have to call on someone else.

"Come on up, Miss Harrington." Mrs. Adams smiled at Hanna.

Hanna strided up to the Promethean board, and searched around for the pen. "Where's the pen?"

Massie looked down at her hands. She was gripping the pen so tightly that her fingers were starting to turn white. She released her grip. "Oops." She walked up to Hanna and gave her the pen. "Sorry."

Hanna just rolled her eyes. Massie walked back to her seat, embarrassed. Why had she kept the pen?

Hanna turned to face the Promethean board. "The problem is _4(x - 5) = 8_." She scribbled something on the board, then turned to face her classmates, revealing the finished problem. "First, I distributed four to x and negative 5 to get_ 4x - 20_. Then, I added 20 to both sides to get_ 4x = 28_. Finally, I divided both sides by four to get_ x = 7_."

"Great job, Hanna!" Mrs. Adams clapped for her. "Class, let's give Hanna a big round of applause!" The class applauded with fake enthusiasm.

Hanna smirked, staring directly at Massie. Massie glared at her with her eye twitching. Hanna choked back a laugh. Massie threw her hands up in surprise. What was so funny?

Hanna walked back to her seat confidently. Once she sat down, Massie poked her with her pencil. "Ow!" Hanna cried out. "She poked me with her pencil!" Hanna pointed at Massie, who looked startled.

"Massie . . ." Mrs. Adams made a _tsk, tsk_ sound. "At Presbyterian Middle School, we don't use pencils as weapons. You should know that by now. You've been here for a month and a half already."

Massie wanted to scream. _Hello? This is only my third day here!_ But instead, she took a deep breath. She had to keep up the charade. No one knew that she wasn't actually a fifth grader. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Adams. Won't happen again!" She put on a smile and tried to look genuinely sorry.

Mrs. Adams just ignored her, and started to try to find a third volunteer to do the third problem. Massie poked Hanna with her finger this time. Mrs. Adams couldn't tell her to not to use her fingernail as a weapon, could she?

Hanna whirled around. "What?" she snapped.

"When did you become a math genius?"

"Alicia helped me study last night, after we went shopping." Hanna glared at Massie. "Why do you even _care_?"

"Because studying together used to be _our _thing, remember?"

"Yeah, that worked out well. I was still getting C's and D's on tests." Hanna snorted. "What can I say? Alicia's a miracle worker."

"You've only known her for one day," Massie whispered.

"So? It doesn't matter how long you know someone. Take Ahnna, for example. You've known her for a long time. Does that mean you like her? No."

Massie crinkled her brows. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"I thought you were the smart one," Hanna retorted.

"I thought you were the dumb one," Massie shot back, rather loudly.

Mrs. Adams stopped in the middle of teaching. "Miss Block!" She sounded surprised. "In this classroom, we do not call each other words like 'dumb.' Apologize to Hanna right now."

"I'm sorry, Hanna," Massie mumbled.

"That's better. If I catch you talking during class again, then you will get a detention. Understood?"

Massie nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she answered.

Mrs. Adams turned back to the board. Massie tapped Hanna on the shoulder. Screw the whole detention thing. "Psst," she whispered in Hanna's ear.

"What do you want?" Hanna looked annoyed. "I'm trying to do my work."

"What do you see in Alicia anyway?" Massie asked.

"Oh. Well that's an easy question." Massie anticipated herself for what was coming. "She's nicer than you, for one," Hanna continued, tapping her chin. "She treats me like an equal, instead of like her dog who she uses to do her dirty work."

"I don't do that!"

"Remember that time you made me crawl around under the soccer bleachers to find your necklace because you 'didn't want to get your precious new heels dirty?' Hello? Ever thought about me? You think_ I_ want to get _my_ shoes dirty? Hell, no. And I mean 'dirty work' literally. My pants were so muddy that day."

"Well, at least you found my necklace," Massie said in a joking way. She patted her gold locket adoringly.

"Massie. I'm serious. This isn't a joking matter."

"Come on, Han. Lighten up."

"We're not friends anymore, Massie. And you know it. So stop calling me 'Han.'"

"Okay, okay, chillax. Geez, why so tense?"

Hanna didn't respond. She turned back around and began to take notes on the lesson.

"Hanna," Massie hissed in her ear. "Where's my purple notebook?"

"Miss Block!" Massie looked up to see an angry Mrs. Adams standing over her. "That's the third time I've caught you talking in class. You have a lunch detention today." She took out a pink slip of paper and scribbled some details on it. She placed it face down on Massie's desk, and walked away.

"This isn't over," Massie yelled. She didn't care if Mrs. Adams heard her.

"Miss Block!" Mrs. Adams looked extremely mad. "I don't know what's gotten into you today. Go stand outside in the hallway for a while and think about what you've done."

Massie's jaw dropped open. Only delinquents got sent to stand out in the hallway.

"Massie. I said, go stand outside in the hallway and think about what you've done," Mrs. Adams repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Massie mumbled under her breath.

She got up from her seat, taking her time out of hope that Mrs. Adams would think twice about her decision. But Mrs. Adams didn't move a muscle.

"Of course it's over," Hanna whispered. "I won. You lost. Go cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it!"

Upon hearing that, Massie picked up the pace, and stormed out of the room angrily. As she slammed the door, she could hear Hanna exclaim, "What's up with her?" Laughter erupted from the classroom.

Massie sank down against the wall. She couldn't believe that they were laughing at her. Just one short week ago, her life was going perfectly. She had friends and alpha status. Now she had an ex-best friend out to ruin her life, and a "best friend" who she hates.

"I wish my life was back to the way it was a week ago," Massie murmured. She closed her eyes, and hoped for her wish to come true. Nothing happened.

Massie sighed. It was no use. There were no shooting stars in the daytime. Suddenly, an idea formed in Massie's head. She pulled out her iPhone and opened up the Internet. She typed _shooting star dates _in the Google search box and pressed_ go._

A few seconds later, the search results showed up. Massie clicked on the first link, which led her to a website that listed all the shooting star dates. She scrolled down excitedly, eager to see the shooting star dates.

Once she saw the next date, her spirits soared. The next shooting star date was this Halloween, Wednesday, October 31st, which was exactly two weeks from now. It said the shooting star was going to come at 9:30 P.M. on the dot. Perfect. She would be at Ahnna's party then, assuming Ahnna doesn't dis-invite Massie from her party, so all she had to do was sneak out before 9:30 and make her wish. What could go wrong?

Just then, the principal, Mr. Brennan, appeared in front of Massie. "Miss Block," he said, enunciating every syllable. "Cell phones are not allowed in school. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that away." He pointed at the iPhone in Massie's hand. "And I'm going to have to give you a detention."

Massie handed the phone over reluctantly. "I already have a lunch detention."

"Oh. So I guess you wouldn't mind serving _another_ lunch detention tomorrow, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," Massie mumbled.

"Good." Mr. Brennan pulled out a pink slip, uncapped his pen, and scribbled something on the slip. "Here you go. See you tomorrow in my office for lunch, Miss Block."

As she watched the principal walk away, Massie seethed. Two detentions in one day? She had never gotten a detention before. Well, she had in seventh grade, but she was in fifth grade now.

Massie groaned and put her head in her hands. All she could do now was count down the days until October 31st.

* * *

**Omigod, it was so hot outside, it set a new record! It's spring, yay!**

**P.S. I created chapter names! Hope you like 'em!**

**Review!**

**xx,**

**Rachel**


	7. the perfect costume

-Chapter 6-

**Westchester, NY  
****Ahnna's Mansion  
****Friday, October 19th  
****7:03 P.M.**

Friday evening, Massie stood in Ahnna's foyer, wondering what Ahnna had called Massie, Lana, Shauna, and Brianna to her house for. Ahnna had said that it was an "emergency" and to come "ay-sap." Not wanting to get on Ahnna's bad side, Massie had rushed over to her house immediately.

A few moments later, Ahnna emerged from the staircase. Her blond hair was in a high pony, and her green eyes sparkled. "Mass! You're here!" she exclaimed. "The girls are all in my room. Let's go!"

Massie hesitated for a second, but then followed Ahnna up the stairs to her room. Ahnna pushed open the door, and Massie stepped in after her.

"Heyyyyyyy," Shauna said.

"Hey girlies." Ahnna giggled, and plopped down on the rug in the middle of the room. Massie sat down next to Ahnna.

"So, are you guys ready to par-tay on Halloween? The party's gonna be ah-mazing!" Ahnna exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shauna, Lana, and Brianna chorused. Massie rolled her eyes.

"It's a costume party, obviously," Ahnna continued. "You can't go if you don't have a costume." Ahnna got up, and walked over to her desk. She grabbed her laptop, and walked back to the rug.

She powered up her laptop, and opened up a Word document titled _Halloween Party_. "Here's the guest list."

Massie peered over Ahnna's shoulder at the list. Somehow, Ahnna had managed to invite the entire grade. Some sixth and seventh graders were even coming, which was even more impressive.

"We're gonna need a lot of food," Lana breathed.

"So that's gonna be . . ." Brianna tapped her chin. "At least 400 cupcakes, at least 400 cookies, and uh, how many slices of pizza will each person eat, on average?"

"I eat one slice of pizza only." Ahnna stretched out her legs. "But then you have people like Lana, who eat like, what, five slices of pizza?" She poked Lana in the ribs. "Be careful. It's starting to show."

Massie gaped. She couldn't believe how mean Ahnna was being. Sure, the PC teased Dylan about her obsession with her weight occasionally, but it was playful teasing, and they never said something like this.

Lana paled. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Brianna shrugged, and carefully slid the laptop off Ahnna's lap."So that's about three slices a person, right? Three times four hundred is _one thousand, two hundred!_ That's insane!" She quickly typed those numbers in. "So Ahnna, do you plan on having scary-themed foods? Like eyeballs and fake blood and stuff?"

Ahnna shuddered. "Gawd, no. I don't _do _scary. It's going to be a happy Halloween. Like how Halloween used to be when we were younger, without all the scariness."

Massie suppressed the urge to giggle. Seriously? Halloween was all about scariness, to Massie at least. That's what made it fun. Personally, she wasn't a big fan of scary movies, because they gave them nightmares, but they were what made Halloween, well, Halloween.

Shauna nodded, truly believing. "I totally agree with you."

"Same!" Lana chimed in.

"Uh, sure, I guess." It was clear Brianna wasn't okay with it, but she shrugged it off.

Ahnna turned to Massie's waiting. "Okay," Massie managed.

Ahnna grinned. "Good. Moving on!" She turned to Lana. "Did you book the DJ yet?"

Lana nodded. "Yup. There's also going to be karaoke, courtesy of _moi_."

"Good work." Ahnna turned to Shauna. "Decorations?"

"Done," Shauna quipped. "Black and orange everything, right? And a Happy Halloween banner?"

Ahnna nodded. "Right." She turned to Brianna. "And you have the food ready, right?"

"All set." Brianna handed the laptop back to Ahnna.

Ahnna turned to Massie and frowned. She hadn't given Massie a job because, apparently, Massie "couldn't handle it." But Massie was okay with that. It was _Ahnna's _party, after all.

"Why are you being so paranoid?" Massie asked. "The party's a week and a half away."

"The reason I'm paranoid is _because _the party's a week and a half away," Ahnna grumbled. "It's my first time throwing a boy-girl party, and I want it to be perfect."

"O-kay. . ." Massie stared down at her fingernails, not wanting to make conversation.

Ahnna turned back to the rest of the Ahnnabees. "Okay, so let's talk costumes. We have to have the best costumes out of everyone."

"I heart that!" Massie exclaimed. Finally, Ahnna had said something that she could agree with. "So, I was thinking-"

"Mass," Ahnna cut her off. "Um, hello? It's not your party."

"Oh, right, I just-"

"Zip! _I'm _the one who's in charge of our costumes."

"Wait, so I don't get to choose my own-"

Ahnna put her hands on her narrow hips. "Of course you don't get to choose your own costume. You're part of the Ahnnabees. And who's the alpha of the Ahnnabees? _Me_. Not you. _Me_. So _I _get to choose the costumes."

Massie's jaw dropped open. This was so unfair! She just _knew _Ahnna would choose something dorky and childish, like Disney princesses or something. Not that Massie didn't like Disney princesses. It was just that most people who dress up as Disney princesses are under six years old. And Massie was ten, for Gawd's sake!

"Fine," Massie said, defeated.

"Good." Ahnna smirked. "So yesterday, since I am the leader of Ahnnabees, I went to the Westchester, and bought us all costumes from Saks." She turned to face Massie. "Oh, and Mass? I met Hanna there. You know, your 'friend?' She was with this really pretty Spanish girl. They seemed like best friends."

Massie seethed. Hanna went shopping with Alicia _again _yesterday? This was not good. Hanna and Alicia were becoming really close, and both of them hated Massie. But since Ahnna didn't know that Hanna and Massie weren't friends anymore, she mustered up a smile and said, "Oh, yeah, Alicia Rivera. I'm friends with her too. We're all friends."

"That's really nice." Ahnna adjusted her high pony. "Anyway, guess what we're all dressing up as?"

"What?" Shauna wondered.

_Please don't say Disney princesses, please don't say Disney princesses,_ Massie prayed.

"We're dressing up as . . . fairies! You know, the ones from Tinker Bell," Ahnna announced.

Massie widened her amber eyes. Disney fairies was almost as bad as Disney princesses. Had she jinxed it, by wishing that Ahnna wouldn't say Disney princesses?

"Ooh, yay!" Lana exclaimed.

"So you mean, Silvermist, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn?" Brianna ticked off the five fairies on her hand.

"Yup. And omigod, I could get Derrick to be Terence? Because I'm going to be Tinker Bell, I mean," Ahnna said.

"Wait. Derrick _Harrington_?" Brianna said.

"How many Derricks do we-I mean, I-know?" Ahnna said.

"Why do _you _get to be Tinker Bell?" Massie challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm the prettiest out of all of us." Ahnna cocked a hip.

Massie raised her eyebrows. She knew for a fact that she was prettier than Ahnna. She remembered that one time in gym, the teacher had told Massie and Ahnna to be team captains. She had said, "Look at these two pretty young ladies! Remember their faces, they'll be your team captains." Ahnna had said, "Who's prettier?" The teacher had immediately said, "Massie, of course," and winked at Massie.

"You don't even have blue eyes," Massie said.

"Contacts," Ahnna said without missing a beat.

Ahnna turned to the rest of the girls. "Brianna, you'll be Silvermist." Brianna stroked her long black hair fondly.

Ahnna turned to Lana. "Lana, you'll be Rosetta." Lana twirled a strand of her shoulder-length red hair.

Then, Ahnna turned to Shauna. "Shauna, you'll be Iridessa." Shauna twisted her dark brown hair into a bun, trying to look like Iridessa.

Finally, Ahnna turned to Massie. "Massie, you'll be Fawn." Massie didn't say anything.

"So, do you know why I chose to be the Disney fairies?" Ahnna asked.

The girls shook their heads.

"Because you guys remind us of them. Their friendship is just like our friendship."

Lana, Shauna, and Brianna "awwed." Massie snorted. Their so-called friendship was nothing like the friendship between the fairies.

"I booked us appointments at the salon for Wednesday before the party. The dresses I picked out for you guys are at Saks, go pick them up sometime between now and next Friday," Ahnna went on.

"Wait, back up." Massie held up her hand. "How did you get the wings?"

"I know people." Ahnna winked mysteriously.

"No offense, but I don't think this is a good idea," Massie said.

Ahnna glared at Massie. "Oh, is that what you think? Maybe I'll just make you _Vidia_."

"Gawd, no. I look nothing like Vidia. And Vidia is so mean!" Massie exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know about Vidia if you claim that you don't watch the movies?"

Massie blushed. "Uh, I-"

"Busted." Ahnna smirked.

"Whatevs." Massie stared down at the shaggy rug they were sitting on.

Suddenly, Ahnna's laptop _ding_ed. "Omigod, it's an iChat from Derrick!" "Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Ahnna started jumping around the room frantically.

"What are you gonna do?" Brianna said.

Ahnna took a deep breath, and steadied herself. "I'm going to accept, of course." She padded over to her laptop, and clicked _accept_. A few moments later, Derrick's face filled the screen.

Massie felt her heart skip a beat. It had been a long time since she had seen his shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, and super kissable lips. She resisted the urge to say _Hey, Derrington_. The fifth grade Massie didn't know Derrick yet. So she just smiled like an idiot along with Lana, Shauna, and Brianna.

Ahnna twirled her blond hair around her finger. "Hey, Derrick! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Derrick leaned back casually in his chair. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, we're throwing a Halloween party. Wanna come? It's costumes only. And bring your friends." Ahnna grinned at Derrick.

"Sure, I'd love to come. It's at your house, right?"

"Yup. One second, I'll be right back."

"'Kay."

Ahnna put her hand over the camera lens and turned the volume down. "Derrick's bringing his friends," she sing-songed.

"So?" Lana said, obviously not getting it.

"What she means is, there's gonna be boys for each of us," Massie snapped.

"Ooh," Lana said.

"Exactly." Ahnna smile-thanked Massie. "So there's Cam Fisher, who has one green eye and one blue eye. Then there's Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley. I don't really know much about them."

"How do you know them?" Shauna asked.

"It's a secret."

"Wait, there's only four of them, and there's five of us," Brianna said.

"I know." Ahnna shrugged. "So one of us won't get a boy." She smirked at Massie.

"What?" Massie gasped. "You can't do that."

"Says who?"

"Says _me_!" Massie screamed.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the alpha of the Ahnnabees. So shut up."

"Ugh, I'm leaving. I have a . . . family thing." Massie tossed her hair over her shoulder, and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, bye!" Ahnna called after her.

Massie slowly shut the door behind her, and pressed her ear to the door. This was her chance to find out what Ahnna _really _thought of her. "Can you believe her?" Ahnna's voice drifted from the room. "She thinks she's the queen of the world, when in reality, _I'm _the queen of the world."

Massie gasped. That was just about the most selfish sentence she had ever heard come out of anyone's mouth. She pressed her ear harder to the door. "She's such a wannabe," Ahnna lowered her voice. "Can't she just accept that I'm the alpha and she's not?"

"I know, right?" Lana whispered back. "She's so self-centered."

"Yeah," Shauna and Brianna echoed.

"I'm so glad you guys understand me." Massie could imagine Ahnna smiling proudly at Lana, Shauna and Brianna. She wanted to burst into the room and bitch-slap that smile off Ahnna's face, but she couldn't. Ahnna thought she was leaving.

Massie couldn't listen to any more. She had heard enough. She ran down the stairs and burst out the front door without even saying goodbye to Mrs. Pincher.

Massie pulled out her iPhone, and scrolled through her contact list to find Isaac's number. She need to go home. A girl could only take so much Ahnna time.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. new costumes & old friends

**A/N: hawtjucyaddict, xoxo Starrry-eyed, and fanficfanticgirl aren't real! I feel bad for the real authors. :( Stay strong, guys!**

**New poll on my profile! I'm thinking of starting a new story, and you guys get to choose. The summaries are on my profile, so go vote!**

**Next chapter will be extra long, because it's the Halloween party we've all been waiting for. :)**

**xx,**

**Rachel**

* * *

-Chapter 7-

**The Westchester Mall  
****Saks Fifth Avenue  
****Saturday, October 20th  
****3:17 P.M.**

Saturday afternoon, Massie pushed open the door to Saks and stepped in. Yes, this was where she belonged. She eyed the racks full of designer clothing, wishing she could buy them. But sadly, she couldn't right now. She was on a mission, and the mission was to get her Fawn costume.

She sauntered over to a rack of dresses, and approached the saleslady. "Um, excuse me?" Massie tapped the lady on the shoulder. Her name tag said "Linda."

"Oh! Hi. How may I help you?" Linda straightened up and stopped organizing the dresses for a moment.

"I'm Massie Block. My friend, Ahnna Pincher, was here just yesterday, I think. She put some clothes on hold for us. May I please see them?" Massie smiled confidently.

"Sure. You said 'Ahnna Pincher,' right?" Linda asked.

"Yup." Massie nodded. "Here's my credit card. Ring it up, please." Massie reached into her bag and pulled out her credit card. She handed it to Linda, who graciously took it.

"One sec. I'll be right back." Linda walked away, her Miu Miu kitten heels making a click-clack sound as she walked. A few minutes later, she emerged, holding a shopping bag. "Here you go." She handed the bag to Massie along with her credit card.

"Thanks." Massie peered into the bag. An orange silk Alexander McQueen minidress stared back at her. Tucked in there was a brown leather belt to go with the dress. Brown Tory Burch ballet flats completed the look. Massie had to admit, it didn't look half bad, considering that Ahnna had picked it out.

"No problem. I'm happy I could help you out." With that, Linda strolled away, probably going off to help another customer.

Massie was halfway out the door when she thought of something. Why should she let Ahnna control what she wears? Sure, Ahnna may be alpha of the Ahnnabees, but Massie should at least have the freedom to wear what she wanted to. It's a free country, after all.

Suddenly, Massie had a brilliant idea. She would wear a different costume, just to prove to Ahnna that she wasn't the boss of her. She would show up to the party as Fawn, but then ditch her costume for a new costume. But what costume would she wear?

Massie walked back into the store, ready to start searching for a new costume. Devil? No, too overdone. Angel? Nah, too innocent. Witch? Wayyyyy too overdone. Pirate? She probably couldn't pull that off. Then, it hit her. Little Red Riding Hood. Of course. It was classic, and ageless. All she had to do was Massie-fy it.

After a few minutes of wandering around, another dress by Alexander McQueen, this time a red corseted waist full circle dress, caught her eye. She had decided not to go with the classic Red Riding Hood dress. She would wear something red (obviously) but it would be totally Massie. She yanked the dress off the rack, and set off in search for a pair of shoes to go with it.

She was looking for a pair of flats. In fifth grade, Massie couldn't wear heels, because she would trip and fall every time she wore them. She finally learned in sixth grade, but that was next year. That was why she needed flats.

Finally, she found the perfect pair of Miu Miu ballerinas. It had a bow that was super cute, and the heel was covered with Swarovski crystals. She checked the price tag. $585. Oh well, it wasn't as much as the dress!

Next, Massie needed a cape. If she remembered correctly, her mom had an old Little Red Riding Hood costume stashed in the back of her closet. She would only borrow the cape, nothing else.

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number. Kendra Block picked up on the first ring. "Yes, Massie?" Her voice sounded a little strained.

"Hi mom," Massie said into the phone. "Do you still have your old Little Red Riding Hood costume?"

"Yes, I do. Are you thinking about being Red Riding Hood for Halloween? Of course you can borrow mine, sweetie."

"Um, no, it's not for me. Ahnna already has costumes planned out for all of us, remember? We're going as the Disney fairies. I'm Fawn." Massie took a deep breath. "The Red Riding Hood costume is for a friend," she lied. "Oh, and she only needs the cape."

"Well, that's no problem! I'll find it right now. It'll be in your room when you get back."

"Thanks, Mom. Bye." Massie pressed the end button and dropped her phone back in her bag.

Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Cape? Check. What was missing? Oh! Massie snapped her fingers. The basket. But did she_ really_ want to carry around a picnic basket all night? No, she did not. She decided to ditch the basket and get a simple handbag instead.

Massie picked out a Kate Spade New York Gold Coast Georgina Leather Dome bag. It was basically the same color as the picnic basket would've been. Suddenly, she had another burst of inspiration. She would put bottles of Essie nail polish in her bag, and walk around handing them out. The people would remember her after that. And Massie Block was definitely worth remembering.

Massie grabbed bottles of nail polish and stuffed them in the bag, because there wasn't any other place she could put it. She had to make sure that no two colors were the same. She wanted every single gift to be unique. This was the first step to becoming alpha and overthrowing Ahnna.

A-List, Big Spender, Blanc. Chastity, Delicacy, Fiesta. Guilty Pleasures, Mademoiselle, Mesmerize. Mint Candy Apple, Pink Diamond, Stroke of Brilliance. The list goes on and on. After ten minutes, Massie had just about every color of Essie nail polish ever made stuffed inside her Kate Spade bag. Ahnna was inviting a lot of people to her party, after all. Maybe there would be extras left for Massie. Just recently, Kendra had accidentally thrown out all her nail polish. Massie had to go to the salon every time she wanted a mani-pedi.

She strolled up to the check-out counter confidently. Surprisingly, the lady behind the counter was Linda. She looked up from the _Elle_ magazine she was reading and glanced at Massie, surprised. "I thought you were just here! Back for more?"

Massie nodded. She pulled out her AmEx and handed it to Linda. Linda quickly rang up her products, and swiped her AmEx. "Well, here you go." She handed Massie her AmEx back and peered into the shopping bag. "That certainly is a lot of nail polish. You sure you can handle it? It's a bit heavy."

"I'm fine, thanks." Massie took the shopping bag and almost collapsed under the weight. She regained her balance after a few seconds and managed a smile.

Just as Massie was walking out of the store with two shopping bags in tow, she ran into Hanna and Alicia. Alicia pursed her lips. "Well, if it isn't May-sie, our resident bitch."

"Well, if it isn't Alicia, our resident slut," Massie shot back.

Alicia gasped. "Did you just call me a . . . slut?" Massie nodded. "Well, excuse me! I am anything _but_ a slut."

"That revealing halter top seems to speak differently. Come on, you're in fifth grade, for heaven's sake!" Massie glanced at Alicia's outfit uncertainly.

Alicia rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Anyway, what's in the bag? It's like you cleared out the whole store. Please say you left some for us."

It was Massie's turn to roll her amber eyes. "Puh-lease. I bought a bunch of nail polish to hand out at Ahnna's Halloween party." She shot a pity look at Hanna and Alicia. "Sorry, guys, but you won't be getting any."

"Puh-lease yourself," Hanna spoke up. "Handing out free nail polish bottles will just scream _I'm desperate! Please accept my gift to you._"

Massie had no idea where that came from. When she first met Hanna, Massie had thought that she was a really nice, super sweet girl. Where had this bitchy Hanna come from?

"Hanna's right," Alicia agreed. "You're so desperate, you're giving out gifts for free."

Massie's jaw dropped open. "It's a great idea, and people will love it. You know how the saying goes._ It's better to give than to receive._ You two obviously wouldn't know it, because all you want is to receive. Self-centered much?"

"I mean, have I ever seen you two give _anyone_ a gift, or do any random act of kindness? No. The way I won over the student population of OCD was by making them worship me. Making them like me. They knew that they could count on me as their alpha," Massie lied. Of course, that wasn't exactly how she had won them over. But it was close.

"I thought you went to PMS." Alicia looked confused.

_Whoops._ "Oh, right. I do. I meant PMS, not OCD."

"Um, Mass, I go to your school. And there is no way in hell that you're the alpha of PMS," Hanna said.

"Okay, fine. I lied," Massie finally gave in. "But still. It's better to give than to receive. Don't you guys love seeing the look on someone's face when you help them? It makes me happy to see them happy."

Massie had no way of stopping the words that were coming out of her mouth. Was she actually nice back then? Did she actually like to help people in fifth grade? Maybe she was nice in fifth grade. But when she met the Pretty Committee, everything had changed. She was no longer Ahnna's shy friend who loved to write, and was a good student. She was no longer an omega. She had become an alpha, an attention-commanding alpha full of good comebacks. She had devoted all her time into making herself the perfect alpha.

"May-sie, stop. That's nice and all, but I really don't care. Sorry," Alicia sneered.

Massie couldn't believe this new-or should she say, old-Alicia. Her best guess was that after the New Year's Yves party, Alicia had started to become a loyal beta. She was finally part of a clique, and wanted to stay by Massie's side all of the time. But not soon after that, Alicia suddenly felt the need to become alpha and overthrow Massie.

"Leesh, what have I ever done to you?" Massie asked.

"For the millionth time, don't call me that!" Alicia fumed. "And Hanna told me all about you."

Massie threw her arms up in surprise. "I've never done anything bad to Hanna."

"Yes, you have," Hanna butted in. "Remember the field trip to Philly?" She glared at Massie.

Oh. Massie remembered now. Yikes. That was so not a good field trip. Massie had promised that she would be Hanna's partner, because they needed a partner or a group to stay with. But at the last second, Ahnna had insisted that the Ahnnabees should stick together, so Massie had to join their group. Hanna was partnerless, so their teacher had assigned Hanna to the LBR group. You know, the extremely unpopular people. Hanna and Massie had already planned out where they were going to go and what they were going to do. Hanna was mad at Massie for about two weeks, but then Massie had apologized a million times, so Hanna forgave her.

"I said I was sorry about that. You just don't understand what Ahnna can be like," Massie said.

"Wait, what happened in Philly?" Alicia asked.

"Long story." Massie waved her off. "Don't feel like explaining."

"We planned everything, Massie. And you ditched me," Hanna said, looking genuinely hurt.

"I'm really sorry, Han. But that was last year, can't we just forget about it? I said I was sorry," Massie pleaded.

"I can't forget. Mass, I had to go with the losers."

"Look, Han-"

"Just shut up," Hanna hissed.

"Okay, fine. Goodbye. I'll get out of your lives." Massie turned on her heel and walked away. She would not let two of her ex-friends ruin her life.

* * *

**Credits to xoxo Starry-eyed for suggesting that Massie wear a Little Red Riding Hood costume, and Massie-fy it. Thanks!**

**P.S. To all of you who read purpleprincess03's stories: Cin has been really busy lately. She's currently on the band trip to NYC (lucky), and she's coming back on Saturday. She's 3/4 done with the 4th chapter of All's Well That Ends Well, so she'll probably finish that soon. **

**Review!**


	9. a haunted halloween

**Omigod. I really outdid myself this time. It's more than twice as long as my other chapters. Without the A/N, it's already 4,782 words. Thanks for voting for me in The Clique Awards! I'll be so happy if I win. Thanks to all my loyal readers! This chapter is extra special, and extra long too. Hope you like it! It's totally Massington. :)**

**We got a new cat today...I think it hates me. -.-**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

**Westchester, NY  
****Ahnna's House  
****Wednesday, October 31st  
****8:59 P.M.**

On Halloween night, Massie stood in Ahnna's foyer, dressed in her Fawn costume. The party was in full swing, and she was surrounded by partying kids. Everyone was dressed in costumes, and she could see that the Ahnnabees' Disney fairies costumes weren't nearly the best ones there. They sure were unique, though. No one else at the party was wearing the exact same thing as them, and Massie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey, Mass." Ahnna strode up to Massie. Massie had to admit, Ahnna looked simply ah-mazing in her green silk minidress and green Tory Burch flats. Her blonde hair was twisted in a bun, and her skin seemed to glow. "You like the party?"

Massie glanced around the room, taking in the "Happy Halloween" banner and black and orange decorations. She shrugged and adjusted her fake brown braid. "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Ahnna furrowed her brows. "This is the party of the year! No, the decade! No, the century! This will be a night to remember," she said dreamily.

"I'll definitely remember it," Massie muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ahnna said super sweetly.

"Nothing," Massie said. "Listen, I'm gonna go request a song, kay?"

"Kay," Ahnna said. "I'm gonna go get some pizza. Party planning sure is hard work!"

Massie managed a smile. She sauntered off in the direction of the DJ booth. As soon as she was sure Ahnna was gone, she sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom on the second floor. She had come to the party early and stashed her Little Red Riding Hood costume in a cabinet. She quickly pulled it out and began to change. She hadn't had time to change before, because Ahnna had called all the Ahnnabees together and made them dance and sing together.

A few minutes later, Massie was dressed in a red corseted waist full circle dress, black Miu Miu ballerinas, and the hood from her mother's old Little Red Riding Hood costume. She swung the Kate Spade New York Gold Coast Georgina Leather Dome bag filled with nail polish over her shoulder. She pulled out the long brown braid and shook out her brown tresses. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She was a perfect 10.

Massie stuffed her Fawn costume in the cabinet, and slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She tiptoed downstairs, making sure not to be spotted by Ahnna. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made a beeline for the kitchen. No one was in there, so it was a safe spot. Massie took cover behind the refrigerator, and stopped to catch her breath. She thought Ahnna had seen her just a second ago.

After she took a few more deep breaths, Massie thought the coast was clear. She inched her way out of the kitchen, and bumped into someone.

"Ehmagawd, I'm so sor-" Massie stopped when she saw who she had bumped into. It was Derrick Harrington, also known as Derrington. Her ex-boyfriend. Well, not really, because she was a fifth grader now. "-ry," she finished.

Derrington smiled, and shook his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. "I'm Derrick. You're Massie, right?"

Massie nodded. "I'm one of Ahnna's best friends."

"Why aren't you wearing your Fawn costume? Ahnna's gonna be pissed when she finds out that you bailed on her whole 'Disney fairies' idea. If you ask me, I think dressing up as fairies is lame with a capital L."

"Ehmagawd, me too!" Massie exclaimed. "I was so totally against it, but Ahnna insisted that we dress up as fairies."

"So you ditched the costume on purpose? Ooh, we got a badass around here."

Massie blushed. "Personally, I think this Little Red Riding Hood costume is ten times better. And by the way, who are you supposed to be?" She glanced at his T-shirt and jeans suspiciously.

"Oh, me? I'm going as Derrick Harrington. It's a costume, right?"

Massie giggled. "Right."

Derrington pointed to the overflowing Kate Spade tote that Massie was holding. "What's in the bag? Or do I not even want to know?"

Massie laughed. "It's just nail polish. I'm giving them out for free."

"Can I have some?" Derrington held out his hand eagerly. "Just kidding. Men don't wear nail polish."

"I wouldn't consider you a man."

"I wouldn't consider you a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Derrington shrugged. "I just felt like saying it."

Massie giggled. "Anyway, can you tell me if you see Ahnna? She will kill me if she finds out that I'm wearing a different costume."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So, I've heard a lot about you from Ahnna."

Massie grimaced. "Good or bad?"

"Uh, they were all bad. She said that you were too self-centered and selfish. Oh, and that you weren't worthy of being in the Ahnnabees."

"What?" Massie screamed. "Then why does she even keep me in the clique?"

Derrington shrugged. "I don't know. But personally, I-"

They were interrupted by none other than Alicia Rivera. She strided in and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, hey, Derrick."

"Hey, Alicia," Derrington said uncomfortably.

"Leesh? What are you doing here?" Massie snapped. "I thought you were going trick-or-treating. With_ Hanna_."

"We decided to come here instead. No one goes trick-or-treating anymore."

Massie fumed. "That's exactly what I tried to tell you guys!"

"That's exactly why we didn't listen," Alicia retorted. She tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder. "Mass, you're _still_ doing that nail polish thing? I told you, it's immature x 10."

"You two know each other?" Derrington butted in. He had an adorable confused look on his face. Massie's heart fluttered. Then she shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be crushing on Derrington. Ahnna liked him, for heaven's sake. And he had called her "immature" at Skye's end-of-year costume party in seventh grade.

"Um, yeah. Long story." Massie tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "And it's nice to know you _both_ think that I'm immature," she snapped, making a reference to the end-of-year costume party.

"What do you mean? I never called you immature. In fact, I think you're ten times more mature than Alicia," Derrington said.

Oops. She had slipped again. Why did this keep happening to her? She had to remember that she was in fifth grade now, not eighth.

"Really? Thanks!" Massie said.

"Puh-lease." Alicia rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Derrick, you_ like_ Massie, don't you? Is that why you're defending her?"

Derrington blushed. "I barely even know her. But I like her as a friend, I guess."

Alicia pulled out her phone. "Ooh, this will be great gossip." She pretended to type on the keyboard. "Derrick Harrington likes May-sie Block, supreme loser from PMS."

"Hey!" Massie said. "Look who's talking, _LBR_."

Alicia crinkled her brows. "I don't even know what that means."

Massie smirked. "That was the point." She turned to Derrington. "Come on, let's go. I have some nail polish to hand out and some partying to do."

Massie sauntered out of the kitchen, careful to avoid Ahnna. Derrick followed behind her like an obedient puppy. "Cutest couple ever!" Alicia called after them. Massie smiled to herself. In a way, Alicia was actually right. It was like she could predict the future.

On her way out, Massie bumped right smack into Hanna. "Hanna." Massie pursed her lips.

"Massie." Hanna did the same. Then she turned to Derrington. "Oh hey, cuz."

"Hey, Han." Derrington looked from one girl to another. They were both glaring at each other. "Why are you two so mad at each other? I thought you guys are BFFs."

"We _were_ BFFs," Hanna hissed.

"Yeah, not anymore," Massie hissed back.

"That's what the word _were_ implies, dumbass," Hanna said.

"Language, girls!" Derrington stepped between them. "Look, I don't know how you guys got into this long fight, but I want you to stop, okay? Just go in the opposite direction. Massie and I have some nail polish to hand out."

"Ooh, I think someone_ likes_ May-sie!" Hanna called after them, taking after Alicia.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Ignore them," she whispered in Derrington's ear.

"My cousin sure can be a handful," Derrington whispered back. "Alicia Rivera can too."

"I know. They're friends now. _Ugh_."

Derrington grinned. "How did you guys start fighting, anyway?"

"Well, back when Hanna and I were still friends, we ran into Alicia at the mall. I thought she was-" Massie didn't want to continue, so she approached a brown-haired girl. "Here, have some nail polish."

The girl accepted it, astonished. "Th-thanks," she stuttered.

Massie smiled. "My pleasure." She turned back to Derrington. "Um, I don't feel like going into detail. It's kinda personal, and I don't even know you that well."

"Is it about who you like? Because if you like-"

"Hey, have some nail polish!" Massie handed out bottles to three girls dressed as pop stars. They graciously took them, and giggled as they walked away.

"Massie? Are you even listen-"

"Hold on a sec." Massie held up her hand. "Have some nail polish! It's a gift from me." "You want some nail polish? Here you go." "Hey, enjoying the party? Here's some nail polish."

This went on for a few more minutes, with Derrington trying to talk and Massie cutting him off. Finally, Massie stopped to take a break. Derrington sighed. "You _are_ a social butterfly, aren't you, Massie Block?"

"Why yes I am, Derrick Harrington." It felt weird to say _Derrick_ instead of _Derrington,_ but Massie liked the change.

"Are you hungry? I'll get us some pizza," Derrington-oops, _Derrick_- offered.

"Sure." Out of the corner of her eye, Massie saw Ahnna standing around, shouting someone's name. Massie strained to hear, and it sounded like she was screaming 'Massie!'

"Ehmagawd, I think I hear Ahnna calling my name. Derrick, stall her for now. I gotta go change. We can eat pizza later." Before Derrick had the chance to respond, Massie was already racing up the stairs.

"Ahnna!" Derrick called.

Ahnna sauntered over. "Oh hey, Derrick. Enjoying the party?"

Derrick shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I just love your costumes," he lied. "Disney fairies. So freakin' cute!"

From her spot at the top of the staircase, Massie stifled a giggle. She locked eyes with Derrick, and he mouthed _go._ Massie ran towards the bathroom and opened the cabinet that held her Fawn costume. She changed into it at super speed. She adjusted her faux braid in the mirror and pushed the bathroom door open. She glided down the stairs with confidence, well, as much confidence as a girl in a fairy costume can have.

"Hey, Ahnna," Massie said. "Were you looking for me? Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"Hey, Mass," Ahnna said. "And yes, I was looking for you. You forgot your wings." She handed a pair of sparkly fairy wings to Massie. "Have you been parading around all night as a fairy without wings?" She made a _tsk, tsk_ sound.

Massie could tell that Derrick was struggling not to laugh. She was also trying not to laugh. "Oops." She took the fairy wings from Ahnna and put them on. "Guess I forgot. Sorry."

"You better not forget again. We have to look professional." Ahnna adjusted her blond Tinker Bell bun and walked away.

Once she was gone, Massie and Derrick burst out laughing simultaneously. "Ahnna sure can be a handful," Derrick said.

"I know, right?" Massie said.

"Are you going to change back?" Derrick steadied himself.

"Nah, probably not now. Too much work. What are you waiting for? Let's go eat." Massie punched Derrick on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." He rubbed his shoulder. "You know, you may not look like it, but you are really strong."

"I get that a lot." Massie cocked her head to the side. "Race ya to the food table!"

"You're on. But I have the advantage, because I'm wearing sneakers."

"Never underestimate a girl in ballet flats," Massie said seriously. "Ready . . . set . . . go!"

Massie and Derrick took off at the same time. They wove through people dressed as witches, devils, and angels. Massie touched the food table. Derrick touched it at the same time. "Looks like it's a tie," Massie said.

"Aww," Derrick said. "I wanted to beat you."

Massie giggled. "Want to have a contest to see who can eat the most pizzas?"

"Sure, but I'm warning you, Block," Derrick said, using the nickname he had made for her. "I'm beast at eating pizzas."

"Again, never underestimate a girl in ballet flats."

"You're funny."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Massie grabbed a slice of pizza. "Ready . . . set . . ."

Derrick shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair," Massie whined. "I didn't say go yet."

"Block, you should know by now that I don't play by the rules."

Massie started eating her pizza too. "Oh, you're on, Harrington." They were both scarfing down their pizzas at top speed now. Massie looked super un-ladylike, but she didn't care. She was pretty sure that she was getting tomato sauce on her Fawn costume, but she didn't care either. It was just a Halloween costume. At least her Little Red Riding Hood costume, the one that actually mattered, wasn't dirty.

As Massie was starting on her third slice of pizza, she glanced around the room, trying to find Derrick's friends. She stopped mid-chew and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Harrington, where's your friends?"

"Hey, Block, where's your friends?" he mimicked playfully.

"They're over there." Massie pointed towards where Silvermist, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, and Rosetta were standing. "And I'm serious, Harrington. Or are you so unpopular that you have no friends whatsoever? Did you just make up Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert?" she teased.

"Hey, Block, I didn't make them up. Oh look, there they are. They're standing with the other Disney fairies." Massie glanced in the direction Derrick was looking in. Sure enough, Cam, Kemp, and Chris were standing with the fairies. They didn't look like they were enjoying themselves. In fact, they looked like they thought talking to Lana, Shauna, Brianna, and Ahnna was the weirdest thing ever.

"Looks like they're not having a good time at all," Massie said.

"Well, they might not be, but I am," Derrick said, smiling. "Now back to the competition!"

Suddenly, the DJ started playing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Strange. Obviously, they didn't have any songs that Massie liked, because this party was taking place three years ago. "Or not. I love this song. Let's go dance!"

"Block, you're just trying to get out of the competition."

"Am not, Harrington! I just really like this song!" Massie insisted.

"Whatever you say, Block. Fine. I'll dance if you say that I won fair and square."

Massie cracked a smile. "Fine. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the pizza eating competition is Derrick Harrington! Happy now?"

"Very happy." Derrick threw the rest of his unfinished pizza away. "What are you waiting for? Let's dance."

_Now I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away...I'm nodding my head like yeah...moving my hips like yeah...Now I put my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay...Yeah, yeah...it's a party in the USA..._

"Block." Derrick poked Massie. "Ahnna's coming."

"So? I'm in my Fawn costume. I don't have to change."

"Oh, right. I just thought you'd want to avoid her. And I like you wayyyyy better when you're in your Little Red Riding Hood costume."

Massie blushed. "Fine, I'll go change. But can we not talk to her? Don't go anywhere!"

"We don't have to talk to her. And I won't," Derrick assured her.

Massie ran up the stairs two at a time and burst into the bathroom. She changed quickly and ran back down the stairs. Just as she was making her way to the dance floor, she saw Derrick talking to Ahnna. She locked eyes with Derrick. _Sorry_, his eyes said.

Massie turned to run back up the stairs, but Ahnna chose that very moment to turn around. "Massie? Why aren't you in your Fawn costume? And what are you supposed to be? Little Red Riding Hood?"

Before Massie could say anything, Lana, Shauna, and Brianna marched over to where Ahnna was standing. "Omigosh, Massie! You call that a costume?" Lana exclaimed.

"Massie!" Brianna put her hand over her heart. "Why would you betray us by wearing a different costume?"

"We were supposed to be fairies_ together._ There are five main fairies, not four," Shauna said.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry-" Massie started.

"Save it, Massie," Ahnna hissed. "You always say you're sorry, but in reality, you never are. So stop apologizing."

"Can you just listen-"

"Massie." Ahnna crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have time to deal with you. You betrayed us all. How am I supposed to trust you?"

Massie wanted to tear her hair out. She needed Ahnna to go to the New Year's Yves party. It was her only chance, other than the shooting stars, to get to the party and create the Pretty Committee. But if the wish that she was going to make tonight worked, then she wouldn't need to go.

Assuming that it would work, Massie said, "Fine. Kick me out. I don't care. I don't want in again. Ever."

Ahnna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that you're a traitor." She turned to Derrick. "You're on my side, right, Derrick?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Actually, I'm on Massie's side," Derrick said.

"What?" Ahnna screeched. "How could you? She's a _traitor._ Why would you like her more? I've known you since we were three. You should like me more than her."

"Honestly? I've always liked Massie better. And I've only known her for about half an hour."

"What?" Ahnna fumed. "Are you saying that you have a crush on _Massie Block_?"

Derrick nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Aww, you two would make such a cute couple," Brianna gushed.

Ahnna silenced her with a glare. "Brianna. Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, sorry." Brianna looked down at the ground.

Ahnna put her hands on her hips and turned to face Massie. "Mass, do you like him back?"

Massie didn't answer.

"Well?" Ahnna tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes," Massie choked out.

"What? You knew I liked him. You probably only like him because I like him!"

"Ahnna, not everything is about you, you know," Massie said, trying to control her temper. Massie checked the clock on the wall. _Ehmagawd,_ it was 9:29! "I'll be right back."

Massie ran towards the door to the patio, but Ahnna wasn't going to let her go so easily. Massie sprinted as fast as she could in ballet flats, with Ahnna right on her heels. She finally pushed the door open, and shut it just in time. Thinking fast, she pushed a chair over to the door to keep Ahnna from getting out.

"Massie Block, come back here!" Ahnna's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Massie stifled a giggle and congratulated herself for a job well done.

Massie quickly pulled out her iPhone to check the time. 9:30. Good, she still had time. She sat down on a chair, waiting for the shooting star to come. But it didn't come. Massie stared into the distance, and she could just make out a shooting star disappearing into the distance. _No,_ she thought. _This could not be happening._ She checked the time again. 9:31. How was that even possible? Just five seconds ago, it was 9:30.

Shoot. It must have been 9:30 and fifty-five seconds when she checked. The shooting star came at 9:30 on the dot. Massie groaned and put her head in her hands. She had missed her chance.

"I wish I could go back to eighth grade!" Massie screamed. Maybe it would work.

Nothing happened. Massie remembered that when she made her first wish, she woke up to find herself in 5th grade_ the next day._ Which meant everything would be fine tomorrow.

Or not.

She had missed the shooting star. There was absolutely_ no_ chance of her wish coming true.

She quickly wiped the tears that were starting to form at the corners of her eyes away. She pulled out her iPhone and went to Safari again. She searched _shooting star dates._ Once the screen loaded, she could see that the next shooting star date was on Tuesday, November 27th. Just great. It was a month away. She had to deal with Ahnna and the Ahnnabees, Hanna, and Alicia for one more month.

Suddenly, Massie burst into tears. She couldn't hold it in her any longer. What was it her mom always said? Look on the bright side? Well, there was no bright side in this situation. First of all, she made a wish that took her back to fifth grade. Second of all, her best friend, Hanna Harrington, ditched her. Third of all, she got Alicia Rivera mad at her. And fourth of all, she got kicked out of the Ahnnabees, which meant that she couldn't go to the New Year's Yves party.

There was a silver lining, though. ._Derrington_ He admitted that he liked Massie. Not Ahnna, Massie. And Ahnna had thrown a fit and kicked Massie out. So what good was Derrington when she had lost all her friends? _Friends are forever, boys are whatever._

But this specific boy wasn't exactly whatever. He was _Derrington_. Massie's first boyfriend. It was strange how her diary didn't say anything about meeting Derrington-_Derrick._ Maybe she was just doing things differently than her diary said.

"Hey." Massie whipped her head around at the source of the voice. It was Derrick. He glanced at her tear-streaked face worriedly. "Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm not." Massie began to wipe the tears from her face, but then decided against it when she realized that more tears would come. "My life is over."

"This is about more than being kicked out, isn't it?" Derrick took a seat next to Massie. "Can you tell me about it?"

"It's really hard to explain."

"Come on," Derrick prodded. "You can trust me, right?"

"I've only known you for half an hour."

"Time doesn't mean anything. Personally, I've always liked you better than Ahnna."

Massie managed a smile. "Aww, thanks."

"So will you tell me?'

"Okay." Massie took a deep breath. "Here I go. I'm not actually in fifth grade."

"Whoa, slow down there. What do you mean, you're not in fifth grade?"

"I was in fifth grade before, but not anymore. I'm actually an eighth grader. I got into a big fight with my friends, and they all betrayed me. I made a wish that the Pretty Committee-that's our clique name-had never even met. I didn't realize that a shooting star was going to pass by. My wish came true the next day. I was in fifth grade again, with the Ahnnabees. I met the Pretty Committee at Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party. Then I transferred to OCD."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Derrick questioned.

"I'll prove it. I became best friends with Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. Alicia Rivera is a dancer at Body Alive Dance Studio, and she's on the Body Alive Dance Squad. Dylan Marvil is Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter, and she goes to OCD. She's not self-conscious about her weight, but she becomes extremely self-conscious about it after the party. Kristen Gregory goes to OCD on sch-" Massie quickly stopped, afraid that she was going to reveal too much. "She's really good at soccer, and she's also really smart."

"Oh, I know them," Derrick said.

"In seventh grade, Claire Lyons moved into my guest house," Massie continued. "She's from Orlando, Florida. At first, I didn't like her, but then we became friends and I accepted her into the Pretty Committee. We were fighting in eighth grade. I had just made the Pretty Committee go on a boyfast, but it didn't work out. Alicia made me mad because she kept trying to lead our cheerleading squad. Dylan made me mad because she started dating _you._"

"Back up. Dylan dated_ me_?"

"Yeah. I dated you too. But we broke up at the end of seventh grade because you called me immature."

"Really? I think you're ten times more mature than Ahnna. And why don't we date_ now_?"

Massie raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking me out?"

Derrick nodded. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Massie contemplated it for a second. "It's a yes!"

Derrick smiled. "Great. Now where were you?"

"Yeah, where was I?" Massie tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Oh, right. Dylan. Well, I had a hold on you because I sprayed you with Chanel No. 19, which meant that no one else could date you until I sprayed you with water. Does that sound stupid?" Massie was worried that the fifth grade Derrick would think it was stupid, just like the eighth grade Derrick thought it was stupid.

Derrick shook his head. "No, not at all. I actually like the idea."

"Thanks. So Dylan dated you behind my back," Massie continued. "And she lied about it. So that's why I was mad at her. At that time, I liked Dempsey Solomon, and since Kristen is his neighbor, I wanted her to see if he likes me or not. In the end, Dempsey ended up liking Kristen." Massie grimaced.

"Dempsey _Solomon_?"

"Yeah. After his trip to Africa, he became totally hot."

"Should I consider him my competition?"

Massie shook her head. "Not at all. And Claire just started spending too much time with Cam and Layne."

"Cam? As in Cam Fisher? He went out with this Claire girl?"

"Yeah, he really seemed to like her." Massie cleared her throat. "And then they betrayed me. So I wished."

"So you wished," Derrick repeated.

"And it came true."

"And it came true."

"There you have it. That's the full story." Massie leaned back in her chair and sighed. She tilted her head back so that Derrick wouldn't see her cry even more.

"Wow, that's some story."

Massie tilted her head back. "Do you believe me?"

Derrick thought about it for a second, then nodded. "I believe you." He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There was a moment of silence, and Massie and Derrick just sat there, holding hands and staring at each other. Suddenly, Derrick leaned towards her. _Ehmagawd,_ Massie thought. _Am I going to get my first lip-kiss in fifth grade?_

Massie closed her eyes, ready for their lips to meet. Just when their lips were a millimeter away, the patio door slammed open. Massie and Derrick jolted apart.

Ahnna walked onto the patio, looking as angry as ever. "Massie Block and Derrick Harrington. The new "It" couple. _Not._ You guys both betrayed me. Now get out of my house. I don't want you two to ever step foot in my house ever again. Understood?"

Derrick stood up. "Actually, not understood. What if my family comes over for a dinner party?"

Ahnna pursed her lips. "I'll make sure that my mom doesn't invite you."

"You can't do that!" Derrick protested. "Even if we're not friends anymore, it doesn't mean that our moms have to stop being friends."

"Oh, so we're not friends anymore?"

"You just told me to get out of your house!"

Ahnna put her hands on her hips. "Fine then. Get out. Now," she hissed.

Derrick took Massie's hand. "Come on. Let's go." They ran down the patio steps and cut across Ahnna's backyard. They stopped running when they reached the Pincher's front door.

"Ehmagawd." Massie put her hand over her mouth. "My Fawn costume."

"Do you _really_ want to keep that costume?" Derrick said.

"Not really," Massie admitted. "But I spent a lot of money on it."

"I thought the great Massie Block had lots of money."

"True, I do."

"So, I'll see you later?" Derrick asked.

"Count on it." Massie smiled.

"Bye, Block."

"Bye, Harrington." Massie watched Derrick walk away. Once he reached the end of the driveway, he turned back to wave at Massie, who immediately waved back.

_Every cloud has a silver lining._ The silver lining in this gray cloud was Derrick Harrington.

Ahnna was right. The party sure was a night to remember.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**P.S. If you haven't voted, please vote! New story might be up soon. **


	10. alone & friendless

**I know, this is kinda a disappointment after the last chapter...oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 9-

**Westchester, NY  
****Presbyterian Middle School  
****Thursday, November 1st  
****7:47 A.M.**

Thursday morning, Massie Block confidently stepped onto the front lawn of Presbyterian Middle School. She attempted to do a pirouette, just for the fun of it, but ended up almost losing her balance. Dance was never her thing.

All around her, giggles erupted from the various scattered groups of girls. That was strange. Massie knew that she had totally failed at doing a pirouette, but she didn't think it was laugh out loud hilarious. In fact, the people at PMS never laughed at her. Sure, she did stupid things sometimes, but she never got laughed at.

"Massie Block is so _out_ right now," she overheard one girl talking to her best friend. "I heard she totes hooked up with Derrick Harrington, Hanna Harrington's cousin, behind Ahnna's back. She also ditched her Fawn costume for a stupid Little Red Riding Hood costume."

"I thought her costume was cute," her friend protested. "And did you see the bottles of nail polish she was giving out? Essie, my favorite."

The first girl rolled her eyes. "She's just trying to bribe you. Massie Block is _out_."

Massie's blood turned cold. But she acted like nothing had happened and kept on walking. She strolled into the building with her chin up and her head held high. When she got to her locker, she stopped and spun the dial on her lock. _18, 36, 10_. The lock snapped open. Massie always thought that she had the easiest combination in the entire school. _18_ was her favorite number, and _36_ was two times 18. And _10_ was her age. Simple, right?

She checked her reflection in the mirror hanging on the inside of her locker door. "I am wearing a pink Joie lace tank top and a Pucci blazer in the same shade of pink. I'm also donning Burberry Brit white skinny jeans and sequin embellished pink Uggs," she announced to the fake audience inside her mirror. Massie smiled at her reflection. She fished out her iPhone from her white Miu Miu leather handbag. No messages from Derrington-_Derrick_.

Massie adjusted her teardrop earrings. She reached into her bag and pulled out the books she needed for class. Today sure was going to be a boring day. She had no friends at this school anymore. Since Ahnna was mad at Massie, it meant that Lana, Shauna, and Brianna were too. And obviously, Hanna and Massie were still fighting.

What did she ever do to deserve this? Hanna had turned against her because she met Alicia, who, apparently, was the better friend. Ahnna and the Ahnnabees had turned against her because she had ditched her Fawn costume for a Little Red Riding Hood one. But, hello? She had the freedom of speech.

Massie slammed her locker door shut angrily. She patted her newly curled brown hair lovingly and began to make her way to her first period class, which was English.

She skipped through the door to room 218, then stopped in her tracks. Hanna was sitting in her rightful seat in the middle of the classroom. Once she saw Massie, she waved.

"Heya, May-sie," Hanna said. "Having trouble finding a seat?"

"Um, actually, yes. You're in my seat, so I would like it if you would please move. _Please._" Massie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Didn't you hear? We have free seating today. Mrs. Anderson was feeling extra nice." Hanna lowered her voice. "Maybe it's because she's pregnant and all..."

Massie's eyes widened. "Mrs. Anderson? _Pregnant_?"

Hanna nodded. She was probably glad that she knew more gossip than Massie. Back when they were friends, they would constantly compete to see who knew the most gossip. And Hanna had won this round. Well played, Hanna Harrington, well played.

"Pregnant. P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. Pregnant. What part of that don't you understand?" Hanna snapped.

Massie rolled her amber orbs. "Just move, all right? I'm not giving up my seat."

"Sorry, _May-sie_, I got here first. So I get the seat."

"But there's only one seat left!" Massie glanced towards the back of the room to prove her point. The only seat left was the desk that had gum all over it. No one wanted to go near it. The seat belonged to Ian Greene, an extreme LBR who was assigned to sit there for the whole year. Now that they had free seating, Massie noticed that he had moved to a gum-free desk at the front of the room.

"Too bad_, May-sie_. Maybe you should've walked as fast as those fUggs could carry you." Hanna smirked.

Massie glanced down at her feet. "I borrowed these from you weeks ago! How can they be_ fUggs_?" she screeched.

"They were my shoes. I knew them best. Why do you think I would have let_ you_ borrow them? If they were real, I would've obviously kept them for myself. I was never your friend, Massie. Just thought you should know that."

_Omigod, what is wrong with you?_ Massie wanted to scream. But instead, she kept her cool and said, "You're in my seat."

"May-sie," Hanna said patiently. "Just go sit in the back. Or do I have to walk you there?"

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Looks like it's too late. Sorry, May-sie. Time to go to the back of the room!" Hanna made a pouty face, then turned to face the front of the classroom. She pulled out her phone, obviously about to text Alicia.

Massie stormed to the back of the room angrily. What did Hanna mean by "I was never your friend?" When they first became friends, Hanna had loved being friends with Massie. And Massie loved being friends with Hanna. What happened to all the out-of-control laugh attacks, the endless phone conversations, and all their inside jokes? Had Hanna forgotten about them so quickly?

Massie slowly sat down at the gum-covered desk, being very careful not to touch any of the gum. She shuddered and pulled her blazer around her tightly, in hope that it would shield her from the LBR germs.

Alicia must have been a bad influence on Hanna. She had never done anything this mean, like make Massie sit at the dreaded gum desk. Usually, when they were fighting, the worst Hanna would do was give Massie the silent treatment. After a week or so of this, Hanna would decide that not talking to Massie was no fun, and they would make up and become friends again.

This time was different. Massie knew that they would _never _become friends again.

The question was, did she even _want _to become friends with Hanna again?

* * *

**Presbyterian Middle School  
****The Cafeteria  
****Thursday, November 1st  
****12:01 P.M.**

Four hours later, Massie stood in the doorway of the cafeteria, not sure what to do. She couldn't sit with the Ahnnabees anymore. She could sit at Table 25, but did she really want to sit alone? Sitting at Table 25 was their _thing_. Sitting there without Hanna just wouldn't feel right.

But all the other tables were taken. The only empty table was Table 25. She scanned the cafeteria, desperately looking for a group of kids that seemed at least halfway decent. Her eyes immediately skipped over Table 1, which belonged to the LMNOPs, the A-list clique at PMS. Massie wanted to be a part of their clique, but she knew that it wasn't possible.

Her eyes fluttered past Table 19 as quickly as possible. That was where the goth kids sat. She also ignored Tables 20-24, the LBR tables. It looked like the only option was Table 25. Massie sighed, and reluctantly let her feet drag her to Table 25.

She opened her Vera Bradley lunch bag and pulled out a Nutella sandwich and a Luna bar. She _really _didn't feel like eating healthy. Deep down, way inside of her, she had a special craving for Nutella.

Suddenly, she heard a girly voice scream, "Attention, everyone!" Massie turned her head in the direction that the sound was coming from. Unsurprisingly, it was coming from Table 6, where Ahnna was currently in the process of climbing onto the table.

Ahnna tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smirked, like she was about to destroy someone's life. Massie felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ahnna was probably going to destroy _her _life.

"Okay, people!" Ahnna yelled, and everyone instantly quieted down. "Did you all like my Halloween party yesterday night?" Lots of cheers erupted from the cafeteria. "But I think one person in here didn't. Massie Block, can you stand up? _Please_."

Massie stood up on Table 25, because if she didn't, she knew that she would get it from Ahnna later. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her amber orbs. "What do you want, Ahnna?"

"The question is, what do _you _want? What did you want so badly yesterday night that you had to jeopardize our friendship to do it?" Ahnna narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly? The Fawn costume was stupid x 10."

"I'm not talking about that, and you know it. I'm talking about how you stole. My. Boyfriend."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Massie heard whispers of "steal her boyfriend?" and "geez, someone's got jealousy issues." She turned to face everyone. "I have ears, you know. And for the record, I didn't steal your boyfriend, Ahnna. You weren't even dating. You know what he told me? He always liked me more. And he's known you since you were what, three? That says a lot. I've only known him for less than 24 hours, and he likes me way better than he likes you. Time doesn't make any difference, Ahnna."

Ahnna stepped back, stunned and speechless. Massie smirked, knowing that she had won this round. She had gotten the final say. Suddenly, she heard Ahnna whisper to Shauna, "get her."

A few moments later, Massie felt something hit her in the back of the head, ruining her hair. She reached back to feel her hair, and her fingers brushed against a few strands of spaghetti.

Oh, so this was how Ahnna played. When she was outspoken, she resorted to physical fighting. Well, two can play at this game. Massie grabbed her Nutella sandwich, and threw it across the cafeteria with all her might. It hit Ahnna in the face, ruining her makeup.

"Oh, it's on, Block," Ahnna screamed. "You will pay for this, boyfriend stealer." Ahnna jumped off the table and grabbed Lana's unfinished slice of ice cream cake. Lana's mouth dropped open in protest. Massie knew how much she loved her ice cream cake.

In one swift motion, Massie ran over to Table 24 and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk from an unsuspecting LBR and ducked to avoid the hurtling ice cream cake in the process.

"Ugh!" Ahnna cried. She had missed Massie by a fraction of an inch. Massie took this chance to sneak up on Ahnna and dump the chocolate milk over her stupid blonde head.

"You will pay for this, Massie Block!" Ahnna screeched. "You ruined my new hair extensions."

Massie scoffed. "I knew your hair was fake."

Ahnna turned red. "I mean, my beautiful hair that's totally real."

Massie rolled her eyes yet again and grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squirted it all over Ahnna. She stepped back to admire her work. Ahnna looked like a red mess that was dripping chocolate milk.

Just as she was congratulating herself for a job well done, she felt something on her back. She whirled around just in time to see Ahnna holding a perfectly positioned mustard bottle to write on her back. "What are you doing?" she screamed.

It was too late. Her blazer was already ruined. "What does it say?" she wailed.

Ahnna quickly snapped a picture of Massie's back with her iPhone. She walked up to Massie and showed it to her. The picture showed the word "BITCH" written in yellow mustard on her back.

Massie gasped. How dare Ahnna! Before she could say anything, Ahnna took the iPhone away. She opened up her Instagram. Uh-oh. She was posting it on the Internet for sure.

"Massie Block. Traitor, liar, bitch," Ahnna said as her fingers flew across the screen. "Now everyone will know her for what she really is. A backstabbing bitch. Rot in hell, Massie." Ahnna slipped the iPhone back in her bag. "There. I posted it. Now it's all over the Internet. And I have 1,347 Instagram followers. And they'll be sure to reshare."

Massie let out a small whimper. How could Ahnna be so _mean__? _

"Now everyone will know you for what you really are, Massie. You're a sassy, prissy bitch. And I'll make sure you stay alone & friendless. _Forever_." And with that, Ahnna strutted back to Table 6, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The whole cafeteria went silent. The students weren't sure what to do, laugh at Massie, or comfort her. Massie wished that at least _someone _would comfort her, but it seemed like everyone had chosen to just stay silent and do nothing.

Massie slowly made her way back to Table 25. She wiped a sparkling tear off her face. What had she done to deserve this?

_Ping_. She reached into her white Miu Miu leather handbag and pulled out her iPhone. She had one new text message.

With shaking hands, she clicked 'Read.'

**Derrick: **I saw Ahnna's new post. Y would she do that 2 u? Feel bad 4 u. :( Heart, D.

At least she had Derrick, in these troubled times. And, seeing that no one was even trying to comfort her, he was all she had.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. destination: orlando

-Chapter 10-

**The Block Estate**  
**Massie's Room**  
**Friday, November 2nd**  
**4:18 P.M.**

Friday afternoon, Massie curled up in her bed with Bean and a bag of Cheetos. She didn't care about eating healthy anymore. She had no friends, and no social life. She stared at her iPhone, which was asleep on her nightstand. She never wanted to see that device again. She had the Instagram app on it, and she hated it, ever since what had happened yesterday.

She wanted to write everything down in her diary, but Alicia had it, and she just didn't have to heart to get out a new diary. The purple glitter notebook was special. It held all her dearest memories since fourth grade. She couldn't just start over. Of course, she was planning to start a new one when that one was finished.

"Massie?" Kendra's voice came over the intercom. "Your father and I are coming to your room now. We need to talk to you about something." _Click._

Shit. Did they know about the Instagram post? Massie thought of possible things she could say. "It was a dare." "It was for art class." "We were bored, and we wanted to have some fun."

The door opened, and Kendra and William Block entered the room. "Massie, we need to tell you something," Kendra began.

"What?" Massie dug her nails into her hands, and prayed that this wasn't about the Instagram post.

"We're going on a little . . . vacation this weekend. You guys have four days off from school, so we figured it was enough time," William said.

Ehmagawd, a vacation! It was just what Massie needed. A break from her life. "Where are we going? L.A.? London? _Paris?_" she asked excitedly.

"Whoa there, hold your horses." William chuckled. "We're going to Orlando, Florida. Disney World. Kennedy Space Center. And it's the home of my best friend, Jay Lyons. We'll be staying with his family. He has a daughter around your age, her name's Claire."

Ehmagawd, Claire! It was the chance for Massie to make a real friend. Even if the friend was a Keds-loving girl from Florida. "Why are we going? This seems kinda sudden."

"We just thought you needed a vacation. Besides, it's a good chance to get tan." Kendra winked.

Massie smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Um, we have to catch a 7 o'clock plane at the JFK Airport. So I suggest you start packing. We'll be staying there for four nights." William checked his watch. "We're leaving at 4:30, so you have seven minutes. Hurry!" With that, he and Kendra exited the room.

"Yes!" Massie did a victory dance. She could finally make a real friend. She skipped into her walk-in closet and started searching for clothes to pack. She held up an Alice + Olivia white boatneck peplum top in her left hand and a Banana Republic tropical print tank in the other. It felt great to finally be able to dig out her summer clothes.

It was going to be the perfect vacation. She would have fun in Disney World, they would drive to the beach and she would get a nice tan, and, on top of it all, she was going to meet a new friend.

Wait a minute. If she wore designer clothes, what would Claire think of her? She imagined the thoughts that would run through Claire's head. _Ugh, she's just another snobby rich girl. She's just another bitch with designer clothes. She wouldn't want to spend time with me. _

Massie clapped her hand over her mouth. She had to ditch the designers. Fast. She threw the clothes in her hand back in the closet. She tapped her chin. Think, Massie, think! Where did she keep her non-designer clothes?

Ahh, yes. In her old dress-up box in the corner of her closet. That was where she kept all the clothes Ahnna lent her (sometimes, Ahnna snapped and went to H&M, Target, TJMaxx, etc.) and all the clothes her not-so-rich aunt Betsy gave her for her birthdays and for Christmas.

Massie padded over to the dress-up box, pushing a sequin DKNY strapless tank top out of the way. She ran her hands over an Alice + Olivia yellow A-line sundress, a violet Lanvin draped silk top, and a blue Juicy silk-chiffon top. She blew each article of designer clothing an air-kiss as she passed by them. "See you in four days, guys," she whispered. "Mommy still loves you."

She knew it was immature. But Massie liked to think of her clothes as her children. She paid for them (using her mom's credit card, of course). She cared for them. She hand-picked them out of millions of other clothes. When they grew up, she sent them off to college (the donation box). She thought of herself as the perfect mommy.

Finally, she reached the dress-up box, which was tucked in the corner. She slowly lifted the lid and gasped in horror. She took one look at a wrinkly gray short-sleeved shirt and closed the box, then opened it again. No matter how much she despised these clothes, she had to wear them. It was the only way to become friends with Claire.

She retrieved her Louis Vuitton suitcase from another corner of the closet and began to shove the clothes in. A blue beaded top, white polka-dotted tank, a pink floral tank, and a fringed tank all went in. She grabbed a black satin & lace pajama set from Forever 21 and shoved it in. It actually didn't look half bad. The clothes were actually okay-looking. She just didn't feel very comfortable in them.

She shoved in a few pairs of shorts, and some cheap-looking flip-flops and sandals. She shoved in her favorite pair of Havaianas as well. She ran into the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush, and shoved it in. She rolled the suitcase out of the closet and put her MacBook in.

She was officially ready for Orlando.

* * *

**New York City  
JFK Airport  
Friday, November 2nd  
6:04 P.M.**

Massie sat down in a chair in the boarding area and took another sip of her Evian water. She examined her "airplane" outfit, consisting of a pink Juicy hoodie and matching sweats, and pink Uggs. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with some loose strands framing her face. Even though she knew she was going to Orlando, where it was hot with a capital H, she wore Uggs anyway. She was going to change once they got to the airport.

Massie patted her pale pink Valentino tote bag with a humongous bow on it lovingly. All her favorite magazines were in there, along with her iPhone, headphones, a bottle of O.P.I nail polish, a compact mirror, lip gloss, and a whole bunch of other stuff. She pulled out her iPhone and quickly updated her Facebook status.

**Massie Block**: You'll never guess where I'm headed . . . Orlando, Florida!

Immediately, there was a new comment.

**Ahnna Pincher: **Orland-ew is for losers.

And another one.

**Hanna Harrington: **I second that.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. Leave it to her ex-friends to ruin her happy mood. Sure, she herself had said that Orlando was dorky. But she was a different Massie. The Massie who had said that was in seventh grade. In fifth grade, Massie thought Orlando was cool.

**Massie Block: **You guys are just jelly. :P  
**Ahnna Pincher: **Oh, puh-lease. No one says jelly anymore.  
**Hanna Harrington: **May-sie, you are such a loser.  
**Derrick Harrington: **Cuz, stop spamming Mass. You too, Ahnna.

Massie's insides filled with warmth. Of course her _boyfriend _would defend her. That's right. She had a _boyfriend_. And guess who didn't? Ahnna, Hanna, and Alicia. There was finally something she had that they didn't.

**Ahnna Pincher: **Aww, look at that! Your wittle boyfriend's here to protect you!  
**Massie Block: **At least I have a boyfriend.

Yeah, she really needed better comebacks . . . She would get to that as soon as she got home from Orlando. She powered her iPhone off, not bothering to check her notifications for more comments. Massie knew that they would let them board the plane soon, and she wanted to be prepared.

Massie tossed her phone back in her Valentino tote bag and got up. "Mom, I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

Kendra Block checked her watch. "Make it fast," she told her daughter.

Massie nodded, and ran off in search of the nearest bathroom. She quickly found one next to the Starbucks in the airport and dashed in. She didn't really have to pee, she just needed to check her reflection in the mirror and touch up her makeup. As she retrieved her makeup bag from her purse, she thought of things she could do in Orlando.

First, they would arrive at Claire's house. Her father had told her that they would be living there. She would probably have to room with Claire, since the Lyonses weren't very rich. She would have to be nice to Claire if she wanted to be her friend. She would have to pretend to love Keds and friendship bracelets and gummy worms.

Secretly, Massie loved gummy worms. She loved desserts, but didn't eat them very often because of the calories. But she would risk gaining weight if it meant she got to make a new friend.

Next, they would probably go to Disney World with the Lyonses, the Blocks paying, obviously. Claire would want to ride every single ride, even if it was dorky. Massie decided to just go along with what Claire wanted.

Then, they would probably go the Kennedy Space Center, whatever that was. Her dad would probably take them to see the alligators somewhere. She couldn't care less. All she cared about was seeing Claire.

Ehmagawd, then there was Todd! Would he still have a crush on Massie, seeing that she wasn't dressed in all designer clothing? Maybe. She sure hoped not.

Suddenly, Massie remembered something. If she really wanted to connect with Claire, she had to get some Keds . . . fast. She raced out of the bathroom and entered the nearest shoe store. She spotted a pair of purple Keds and quickly grabbed them. She purchased them quickly and ran out. She shoved them in her Valentino tote, because there was nowhere else to put them.

She walked into a random store and bought a gigantic bag of gummy worms. She almost fainted after she purchased them. That thing probably had 1,000 calories in it! She shoved it in her tote bag, which was beginning to weigh a ton. She took the bag of gummy worms out and popped some in her mouth. Mmm. Sour and sweet at the same time.

She walked back into the boarding area just as an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Flight 807 to Orlando is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 807 to Orlando is now boarding."

Massie put the bag of gummy worms back in her tote bag and smirked. Get ready, Orlando. Massie Block is coming. You won't know what hit you.

* * *

**Can you guys check out my new story, Royalty? I'd really appreciate it. Enjoyed the surprising twist? :D **

**Review?**

**xx,  
Rachel**


	12. brand-new best friend

-Chapter 11-

**Kissimmee, Florida  
****The Lyons House  
****Saturday, November 3rd  
****4:23 A.M.**

Early Saturday morning, Massie and her parents stood outside of the Lyons house. She was still wearing her plane outfit from yesterday. There were heavy bags under her eyes (the guy sitting behind her had a serious snoring problem) that no amount of makeup could conceal. Her Valentino tote bag was slipping down her arm, and she felt like she was about to collapse under the weight of her Louis Vuitton suitcases.

In short: The plane ride was not very enjoyable.

Massie yawned, and tapped her mother on the shoulder. "I thought we were going to _Orlando_, Florida," she said.

"Kissimmee is a suburb of Orlando," Kendra replied sleepily.

William Block rang the doorbell. It was another thirty seconds before a very sleepy Jay Lyons opened the door for them. Once he saw his old friend, William, his eyes brightened. "William! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" William said weakly. "We're here on a little vacation. I thought we would stay with you, since we really need to catch up, and Massie and Claire can bond!"

"Hi, Mr. Lyons," Massie spoke up. She knew she had to be polite.

"Oh, hello, Massie. You can call me Jay," he said. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on in!"

Massie and her parents stepped inside the house. It wasn't as small as she thought it would be. The Lyons were middle class, after all. Jay closed the door behind them. He ran up the stairs and screamed, "Judi! Todd! Claire! I have a surprise for you!"

"OMG, are Sarah, Sari, and Mandy here?" Claire's voice floated down the stairs. At the sound of her voice, Massie straightened her back and smiled brightly.

Claire ran down the stairs. Massie took note of her Powerpuff Girls pajamas and messy white-blonde hair. Her bangs actually looked kind of cute. Her baby blue eyes looked bright and innocent. Claire actually looked cute in fifth grade (not that that was a bad thing). Massie smoothed her auburn hair and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Massie Block."

Claire shook it firmly, a smile on her face. "I'm Claire Lyons. Are you in fifth grade too?"

Massie nodded. "Yeah, I got to Presbyterian Middle School in Westchester, New York."

"What's West Chester?" Claire asked, and Massie was reminded of the day they first met in seventh grade, when Claire had said 'Westchester' the exact same way and she was doing now.

"It's Westchester." Massie shrugged. "Just a suburb of New York City. Nothing special." She didn't want to tell Claire that it was a high-class suburb, where everyone wore designer clothes, and Powerpuff Girls pajamas were not acceptable there.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Maybe you can come visit sometime?" Massie offered.

"I'd love to! Hey, you wanna stay in my room?"

"That was the plan all along." Massie couldn't believe how well she and Claire were getting along. She followed her upstairs, dragging her Louis Vuitton suitcase behind her. Once they reached Claire's room, she dropped her suitcase on the ground and collapsed.

"Massie, you okay?" Claire giggled. She knew Massie was faking it.

"Mmrp."

"Fine, I get it," Claire said. "You need help unpacking." She unzipped Massie's suitcase and started hanging her clothes up. "Whoa, these are cuh-yute! And totally affordable."

Massie smirked to herself. This was going great. Claire threw the set of black satin & lace pajamas at Massie, who immediately sat up and put them on. She had to admit, she actually looked good in them.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her side. "Pillow fight!" Claire screamed.

Massie smiled. It'd been a while since she was involved in one of those. She grabbed her favorite pillow in the shape of an M (for Massie, obviously) and hurled it at Claire. Soon, the two of them were involved in a huge pillow fight, that ended in them both being covered in feathers and stuffing.

Claire yawned, and said, "It's five o'clock in the morning. Do you want to sleep?"

Massie shook her head. "'Course not."

Claire examined Massie's perfectly manicured nails. "Who did your nails?" she asked.

"Me," Massie said confidently.

"Can you please do my nails? I have some nail polish." Claire walked over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of pale pink nail polish. Massie grimaced at the sight of the bottle. It was one of those that said it was 'no chip,' but it actually chipped after a few mere hours of painting your nails.

Massie sighed, and took the nail polish from Claire. Now was not the time to give her a lesson on the do's and don'ts of nail polish. She wished she could, but that would mean exposing her true identity. So she began painting her nails. She tried her best to make it look good, and it was kinda working. After a few minutes, she was done.

"Thanks, Mass," Claire said. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure," Massie said.

"So . . ." Claire said. "What TV shows do you watch?"

Massie thought about her answer for a few seconds. "Well, I watch Disney Channel. And Pretty Little Liars." She thought it was safe to say Pretty Little Liars, because doesn't everyone watch that show? She couldn't mention anything else. Unless she had to.

"Wait, Pretty Little Liars? I never heard of that show," Claire said.

Did Claire seriously not know what PLL was? "Oh, it's just a show on ABC Family," Massie quickly explained.

"I don't think that show exists."

"Of course it does, be-" Wait a minute. Massie did the math in her head. In eighth grade, the show was in the beginning of its third season. So that meant . . . the show premiered next year, given that she was in fifth grade right now. Whoops. "Oh, right." She smacked herself in the forehead. "I forgot. The show premiers next year."

"Then how did you get to watch it?" Claire asked.

"My dad has connections," Massie lied. "I got to see the Pilot episode. Sometimes, I even get to see them film new episodes."

"Wait, I thought you guys were middle-class," Claire said. "At least that's the impression I got."

_Yes! _Massie thought. If Claire thought she was middle-class, that meant her plan had worked. She made a mental note to make sure that Claire never asked William and Kendra whether they were middle-class or not. "Oh yeah, we are," she said. "My dad won this contest, so yeah."

"Okay." Claire seemed to buy the story. "So what's Westchester like?"

"Cold," Massie said. "It's so nice and sunny here in Orlando - I mean, Kissimmee."

"Yeah, but what about what it looks like?"

"Oh! Uh . . . it's really pretty there, and nothing like NYC. There's single family houses instead of apartments. It's a nice place, really. Everyone knows everyone, and they're all really friendly."

"What's your school like?"

"Just a regular public school. It's like your school." Massie tried to lie naturally, but it always came out strained. Maybe fifth-grade Massie wasn't as good as lying as the eighth-grade Massie. No, that wasn't it. She just couldn't lie to Claire, sweet, innocent Claire. Wait. Then she realized that she wasn't lying, she did go to a public school (in fifth grade, at least).

"Who are your friends? My best friends in the whole wide world are Sarah, Sari, and Mandy." Claire held out her arms. "These are some friendship bracelets we made together."

"Cool." Massie managed a smile, even though it was the opposite of _cool_. "My best friend is Hanna Harrington," she lied for the millionth time that day. How LBR-like would it be to say _I have no friends, and everyone at my school hates me. _

"Do you want to make some friendship bracelets?" Claire offered. "I have some string. That way, you can remember me forever."

"Sounds great!" Massie said.

Claire ran over to her desk, reached in the drawer, and pulled out a box of colored string. She walked back over to Massie. "Ready?"

"You betcha." Massie grabbed some strands of string, tried to start making her friendship bracelet, and then stopped, because she totally didn't know how to make these.

Meanwhile, Claire had already started, and it was turning out really well. She looked up, seeing that Massie hadn't even started, and said, "Do you need help?"

"Uh, yeah," Massie said. "A lot, actually. I've never made any of these." _That's because I buy all my jewelry at [designer] stories, and don't believe in homemade bracelets/necklaces. _

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

Within a few minutes, Massie had mastered the basics of friendship-bracelet-making. It was surprisingly easy, and fun. "Thanks," she told Claire. And she meant it.

They continued to talk until it was 7 o'clock in the morning, and Massie didn't even feel tired. They heard footsteps ascending the stairs, and quickly pretended to sleep. Judi Lyons walked in, and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why are you two sleeping on the ground?"

No answer.

"I know you're awake, girls." Judi threw a pillow at her daughter. Claire didn't budge. "The Blocks are leaving for Disney World in thirty minutes. And they're taking you with them, Claire."

Massie and Claire sat up immediately. "I knew that would work," Judi said.

"Mom, get out. We're getting ready, 'kay?" Claire said. Judi nodded, and exited the room.

Claire turned to Massie. "You ready for Disney World?"

"Given."

* * *

**The Lyons House  
The Kitchen  
Saturday, November 2nd  
9:09 P.M.**

Massie couldn't believe it. Things were going well. Too well. Disney World was great, and what was even better was that she got to spend time with Claire. They had gone on almost all the rides in Magic Kingdom, and Massie took a lot of pictures. She hoped that these memories would last forever.

"Hey, kids," Judi said, approaching Massie and Claire. "How was your day?" The rest of Claire's family didn't get to go (Todd had thrown a fit, being only 8 years old).

"Great!" Claire said with a huge grin on her face. She nudged Massie. "Remember when your dad almost threw up on that teacup ride?"

"That was so funny!" Massie exclaimed. "And remember Space Mountain? That was so awesome."

"Totally," Claire agreed.

"Hey, Dad, where are we going tomorrow?" Massie asked.

"Epcot," William replied.

"Are you going to get us 'passports?'" Massie didn't care if it sounded childish, she loved visiting all those countries at the World showcase at Epcot. She always had.

William nodded.

"Yay!" Massie and Claire cheered. This was going to be the best four-day weekend ever. No Ahnna, no Hanna, and no Alicia to ruin it. Just Massie and Claire, enjoying their vacation.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Massie said. She stood up and bolted for the door. In one swift motion, she swung the door open, and gasped. She had spoken too soon. She wanted to slam the door in the person's face, but decided against it, since it would be rude, and this wasn't her house.

"Hey, May-sie," an all-too-familiar voice said.

* * *

**Ha, I tend to make all my cliffhangers about not knowing who's at the door...lol. Well, you kind of know. Care to make any guesses? At least I'm finally getting back on track with updating. :D And I haven't been to Disney World in three years, so I tried to remember as much as I could. **

**Review? It makes my day (and I really need something to cheer me up, because of exams). **

**New stories: Dancing Queen, get lost in the music, & friendship never dies (one-shot). Read them, please?**

**xx,  
Rachel**


	13. the three musketeers

-Chapter 12-

**The Lyons House  
****The Front Door  
Saturday, November 2nd  
9:18 P.M.**

"What the freak are you doing?" Massie heard another voice.

"What is wrong with you? It was supposed to be a _surprise_!" a third voice said.

"Okay, fine," the first voice said. "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3 . . ."

"Surprise!" all three voices said in unison. They swung the door wide open, giving Massie a good look at all three of their faces. The first voice came from Hanna Harrington. The second came from Alicia Rivera. The third came from Ahnna Pincher. Just her luck. The three people she hated the most in this world. Were the gods punishing her? What did she ever do to deserve this? Massie quickly made a mental to-do list:

_Massie Block's To-Do List:_

_1. Breathe.  
__2. Think of better comebacks.  
3. Get those three b*tches out of here! _

_In, out. In, out. _Okay, so her breathing has now returned to normal. Massie decided that she would come up with better comebacks later (for some strange reason, she couldn't remember much from seventh and eighth grade anymore...was that a side effect of the wish?)

"Look at that, it's the three musketeers, all in one place," Massie managed. "How nice of you guys to stop by." She hoped that her smile would throw them off, because she was sure they didn't expect her to be happy. "How exactly _did _you know where I was staying? Stalker much?"

"I have my sources," Ahnna said mysteriously.

"And besides, we're on vacation at Disney World," Hanna added.

"Yup, we planned this a week ago, so you really couldn't stay it was stalking," Alicia said.

Massie had her doubts about the last two statements, but couldn't really do anything about it now, because her mom was calling her. "Massie?" Kendra called from the living room. "Who's at the door?"

"Uh, no one," Massie responded. "Just some guys from the church."

"Hi, Mrs. Block," Ahnna yelled. "It's Ahnna Pincher. Hanna Harrington and Alicia Rivera are here as well." Massie shot her a thanks-a-lot look. Ahnna just smiled innocently.

Kendra walked over to where the girls were. "Why don't you welcome them in?" she told Massie. "They're your friends, aren't they?" Without waiting for an answer, Kendra let the girls in. "Hello, Ahnna. Hanna. And your name's Alicia, right?" Alicia nodded. "Are you one of Massie's new friends?"

"Yes, I go to Octavian Country Day School," Alicia said sweetly. "We met at the mall."

"Oh, Octavian Country Day School," Kendra said. "That seems like a great school, we're considering whether to send Massie there next year or not. I have a feelign Presbyterian Middle School isn't letting her live up to her full potential, judging from the grades she's getting. They seem to be pretty easy on the students."

"Well, OCD is simply amazing. And the cafeteria food's great too," Alicia said with a laugh.

"Sounds good! Massie, would you like to attend Octavian Country Day School next year?" Kendra asked Massie. "I know you'll have to leave Ahnna and Hanna, but at least you'll have Alicia."

No! She did _not _want to go to Octavian Country Day School. She knew that Alicia and her friends would make her life a living hell there. Couldn't her mom see that all three of them were just pretending to be nice? She wanted to scream all these things at her mother, but decided against it, since it surely couldn't help her ascend up the social ladder.

So maybe that's why she said, "Sure, I'd love to."

Ahnna raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Hanna started laughing so hard that she had a coughing fit. And Alicia, Alicia just stood there with her mouth open, gawking at Massie.

Kendra didn't bat an eyelash as she said, "Great! Your father and I will discuss it later. You girls have fun!" With that, she walked off to find William Block.

"I. Want. You. Out," Massie spat.

"Too. Bad. May. Sie," Alicia mimicked.

"Can't you let us stay for a while?" Hanna begged. "We're your guests." She lowered her voice. "And our parents aren't picking us up until ten o'clock, so...yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" Massie exclaimed. "I'm the guest here. If you want to stay, ask Claire." She spun around quickly, and yelled, "Claire! We have guests!" When she turned her attention back to the three girls, _no-intruders, _she knew that something was up. All three of them were smirking, and Massie immediately knew that calling Claire was just a step in 'operation: destroy Massie.' But she didn't know what, exactly, she had done wrong. Claire was her [only] friend, right?

"Yeah, Massie?" Claire's white-blonde head appeared. Hanna, Alicia, and Ahnna's smirks grew wider.

"This is Alicia Rivera, Ahnna Pincher, and Hanna Harrington. They're fr-" Massie didn't know what those three were, so she said, "-enemies. Frenemies."

"Hi, Alicia. Hi, Ahnna. Hi, Hanna," Claire said nicely. And she was being genuine about it. Massie wanted to yell at her, to tell her that they were not to be trusted, but she had to keep her cool.

"Hi, Claire," the three of them said together.

"So what are you guys doing in Orlando?" Claire asked.

"Oh, you know, just visiting Disney World and...stuff," Hanna babbled.

"Cool, that's actually where we were today. So you guys are Massie's friends from Westchester?"

"Massie Block isn't our friend, Claire," Ahnna snapped. "I thought you'd be smart enough to know that she's a selfish, coldhearted bitch. Oh, and a spoiled rich brat as well."

"Wait, but I thought she was middle-class." Claire looked confused. "I thought all of you were middle-class."

"My family _is _middle-class," Massie quickly said. "And theirs are too." She racked her brain for an excuse. "Uh, in Westchester, mainly everyone is middle-class. It's a cozy little town, and everyone's really friendly and accepting of others." Yeah, she wishes Westchester was like that. "So there's no extremely rich/poor people, just middle-class."

"Oh, okay." Seeing that Claire believed her, Massie let out a sigh of relief.

"Claire, don't trust Massie," Alicia said. "You just met her today."

"Oh, like she should trust you guys?" Massie retorted. "She just met you guys today as well."

Ahnna rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Claire. Let me show you what Westchester is really like." Massie bit her bottom lip, not liking where this conversation was going. Ahnna pulled out her iPhone and opened up 'Photos.' "That's my house," she said, tapping on the photo of the Pincher mansion. "Here's the outside, and here's the inside. Oh! And here's the rest of my neighborhood. All super big houses." She turned to Alicia. "Your turn."

Alicia stepped forward and pulled out her own iPhone. "This is the school I go to, Octavian Country Day School. It's an exclusive private school. It's humongous. And here's some picturs of the Westchester park. Here's the Westchester Mall, one of the largest malls in the country. Your turn, Hanna."

"Um, okay." Hanna wasn't as confident as the other two. "Massie and I took pictures of ourselves together every single day. Here's the first day of school." Massie didn't even look at the picture, she already knew what she wore. A Stella McCartney dress. "Here's the second. And the third. And the fourth. And so on...As you can see, Massie Block wears designer clothes. Here's a picture of her closet." Yup, there it was, her designer clothes-filled closet. That was also extremely huge.

"And for the grand finale...Here's a picture of Massie's house. The Block Estate," Hanna said triumphantly. "Here's the backyard. Here's the living room, the dining room, the family room, the den, the kitchen, ugh, who cares about these? Oh, here it is. Massie's room. Also know as 'the iPad.'"

Claire gasped. Massie knew that she probably hated her now, since she was just a big liar. She could see the hurt in her face, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"When did you take those pictures?" Massie questioned.

"Right after you left," Alicia said. "Inez let us in. We said it was for a school project on 'the best houses in Westchester.' She believed us."

"You-" Massie was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Massie," Claire spoke up. "How could you _lie _to me? I thought you were my friend. I trusted you. Why would you _lie_? I thought you were nice, Massie. But I guess I was wrong. All you did was let me down." She stormed off in a huff, and headed upstairs to her room, leaving Massie astonished.

"I have had enough of you three," Massie snapped. "You just insist on ruining my life, when I never did anything to ruin yours. Think about it!" She was almost shouting now. "What did I ever do to you? We used to be friends, Ahnna. Hanna, you too. What happened to that? I miss the old days, when we all got along great." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she grit her teeth, blinked three times, and refused to cry. She. Could. Not. Cry. "I never did anything to humiliate you. So why are you humiliating me?"

"Massie," Hanna interrupted, with a very guilty look on her face. "I have something to tell you."

"Save it, bitch," Massie hissed. "You guys are dead to me. When I step foot in PMS on Wednesday, I'll make sure that you guys get downgraded to LBR status. What goes around comes around. Ever heard of karma?" Without giving them a chance to reply, Massie ran up the stairs and burst into Claire's room.

Claire was sitting on her bed, having a staring contest with the wall. Her arms were folded across her chest. Even though her back was to Massie, she could tell that Claire was extremely mad.

"Claire," she said softly.

"Go away," Claire huffed. "I don't talk to liars."

Ouch. Massie took a deep breath, and continued, "Claire, I know you're not going to listen, but I'm going to say it anyway. Look, I'm really sorry I lied to you. Truth is, I kinda am a spoiled rich brat. I pretended to be middle-class because I thought you would accept me. I wanted us to have things in common so I could bond. I didn't want you to think that I was a spoiled rich brat. I shop at Saks and girls - Alicia, Hanna, and Ahnna - they're not my friends. I used to be part of Ahnna's clique, the Ahnnabees. Then I got kicked out, because her crush was also my crush, and he liked me instead of her. Hanna used to be my best friend outside of the Ahnnabees. One day, we went to the mall, and met Alicia. Hanna immediately went over to the dark side. I just wanted a friend, you know?"

"Is there something you didn't lie about?" Claire asked, with her back still facing Massie.

"Yes. I actually go to a public school, Presbyterian Middle School. Alicia's the one who goes to Octavian Country Day School, this exclusive private school."

Claire turned around, and Massie's face lit up. "Claire, please forgive me. Please. I really didn't mean to lie."

"Prove to me that you can be trusted," Claire said.

"Okay..." Massie said. "I'll tell you a secret that I've never told anyone - well, fine, only one person, and that was my boyfriend. Here goes. A few weeks ago, I made a wish. The wish took me back to fifth grade. I'm actually in eighth grade. I was the alpha of my own clique, the Pretty Committee. We had a fight, and I was so angry that I wished that the PC had never even met. Then I found myself back here, in fifth grade."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Claire questioned.

"In seventh grade, your dad moved your family to Westchester," Massie continued. "We got off to a rough start, but then we became best friends, and I accepted you into the Pretty Committee. I know stuff about you. I know that your best friends from Florida are Sara, Sari, and Mandy. I know that you love acting. I know that you love gummy bears/worms. I know that your screen name is Claire Bear. I know that you have Powerpuff Girls pajamas."

"I believe you," Claire stated.

"Say what?" Massie was surprised. She didn't think that Claire would believe her.

"I believe you," Claire repeated. "By telling me that, you've earned my trust, Massie."

"Ohmygod, that's great!" Massie exclaimed, hugging Claire.

"Massie?" Claire said.

Massie pulled away from the hug. "Hmm?"

"I don't judge friends based on how much money they have, or what clothes they wear. I'm not that shallow. I don't care about what's on the outside. I care about what's on the inside. And you just proved to me that underneath that mean-girl outside, there's a nice girl inside. Just like Anne Frank, I believe that people really are good at heart."

_Sure..._Massie thought to herself. But then again, maybe this whole experience was making her nice. No one had ever dared to challenge her. Until she went back to fifth grade, and Ahnna, Hanna, and Alicia, all teamed up against her.

"Promise me you'll come vist sometime?" Massie asked.

"Count on it," Claire responded. "I'll miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too," Massie said. And she really, truly meant it.

* * *

**Ohmygod, thanks so so so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks for sticking with me, y'all. There's about 22-23 more chapters of this thing to come. So be prepared. Now I've updated all my stories before going on [semi] hiatus. I'm not sure if the hotel will have wi-fi or not, so it's semi. **

_**10**_** reviews for an update?**

**xx,  
Rachel**


	14. massie's comeback story

-Chapter 13-

**Westchester, New York  
****Presbyterian Middle School  
****Wednesday, November 6th  
7:55 A.M.**

Massie Block was back. She strutted into Presbyterian Middle School with confidence, her amber eyes bright and gleaming, her auburn tresses shining and curled, and a smirk on her perfectly glossed lips. Wearing a white lace shirt, a pale pink and white polka dotted skirt paired with white leggings, and pale pink ballet flats, Massie stopped to adjust the polka dotted bow in her hair that matched her skirt exactly, re-glossed her already shiny lips, and put on a dazzling smile.

_Ahnna Pincher and her little posse of wannabes was going down,_ Massie thought to herself. She was also planning to take Hanna Harrington down as well. Today was the day that everything changed —for the better.

Her eyes fluttered to the clock near the cafteria, which told her that it was 7:58 A.M. She just had to take longer than _two minutes _at her locker, and then she would be fashionably late to art. She took her time gathering her books, pausing every few seconds to check her makeup in the mirror hanging on the inside of her locker door. After what seemed like ages, but was really two minutes, the late bell rang.

Massie slammed her locker door shut, and took a deep breath. What if she got detention? What if everyone laughed at her? What if...

She shook her head to get rid of all those negative thoughts. She was Massie Block, and she was _beautiful_. She didn't care what others thought. She didn't care if she made a fool of herself. She didn't care if...

Massie didn't have time to finish that last thought, because she had already reached the art room. She took another deep breath, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. Why was she so nervous, anyway? "On three," she whispered to herself. _One, two, three_. Massie pushed the door open and instantly, her oh-so-dazzling smile returned. Yes, this felt right.

Everyone's attention was on her, and only her. For a while, the only thing you could hear was the sound of her ballet flats making their way across the tiled floor of the art room. She walked forward with her head held high until she reached Ms. Hadley's desk.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, exactly the way she had rehearsed it in her mind, "but I was caught up in traffic. It won't happen again." She offered a small smile, and Ms. Hadley gave her a quick nod, excusing her 'tardy.' Massie smirked to herself. There we go. Her eyes searched the room until they landed on Hanna, who's mouth was open in shock. Massie knew exactly what she was thinking; _How did Massie get off so easily? Usually, when someone's tardy, they get a detention. Humph._

She smirked smugly and took her seat, which was right next to Hanna's (because they were BFFLs at the beginning of the year, and there was a stupid _no trading seats _rule) just as the morning announcements began. She stood up for the pledge of allegiance along with the rest of the class. Noticing that Hanna was staring - _no, glaring_ _- _at her this whole time, Massie leaned over, and whispered, "Psst, Hanna."

"What do you want?" Hanna whispered back rather loudly.

"Do you work at a grocery store?" Massie smiled; she had her comebacks loaded and ready to fire.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but still replied, "No."

"Then why are you checking me out?"

"May-sie, who do you think you are? You can't talk to me that way. I hope you don't plan on using your lame-ass comebacks on Ahnna or Alicia, because, well, they're Ahnna and Alicia." Hanna shook her head disapprovingly and made a _tsk _sound. "So...yeah. Please. Don't even try, May-sie."

"Hanna, are you poor?"

"You know _very well _how rich I am. And please, don't. I don't want my ears to bleed again."

Massie rolled her amber orbs and said it anyway. "Then why aren't you making any cents?"

"You should really just take my advice, and stop trying to be sassy. I know what you're going to say. 'My name's Massie; as in sassy,'" Hanna mimicked. "What about this: 'my name's Massie; as in 'ass-y.'" Massie narrowed her eyebrows in a _you did not just go there _way. "Listen to me," she continued, "I know what's best for you."

Massie crossed her arms across her chest. "Is my name V?"

"Oh, not another one. Don't you ever listen?"

"Then why would I follow _U_?" she hissed.

Before Hanna could respond, the two girls were interrupted by Mrs. Hadley. "Miss Harrington and Miss Block, I don't think you two have noticed that the pledge of allegiance and the morning announcements are long over. So you can sit now."

Massie looked around and saw that everyone was sitting down. _Oops_. "Sorry," she muttered, and Hanna followed suit. Mrs. Hadley just pursed her lips and walked away.

Five minutes into the class, there was a sharp knock on the door, and a familiar blonde walked in. _Ahnna. _"This is the art room, right?" she asked hesitantly (which was _so _out of character for her). When Mrs. Hadley nodded, she smiled, relieved. "I'm Ahnna Pincher. I just had a schedule change, so now I'm in first period art with y'all." She handed a folded-up note to the teacher. After getting the approval nod from Mrs. Hadley, she searched around the room for a seat. Funny thing, guys. The only empty seat was at Massie and Hanna's table.

"Hey, Han! Hey, May-sie!" Ahnna said cheerfully, making her way to their table. "We are going to have _so much_ _fun_ together in art, aren't we?"

"You betcha," Hanna agreed.

"What about you, Massie?" Ahnna chirped.

"Would you like your egg sunny-side up?" Massie asked innocently, smiling sweetly.

_Don't_, Massie saw Hanna mouth to Ahnna. But Ahnna didn't take the hint. "Um, I already ate breakfast," she said. "So no, thank you."

"Then beat it!"

* * *

**Presbyterian Middle School**  
**The Cafeteria**  
**Wednesday, November 6th**  
**12:00 P.M.**

Massie knew that she couldn't get to the top with a snap of her Essie-manicured fingers. So she had spent most of the morning devising a plan. When the bell signaling the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch rang, she was out of the classroom and into the cafeteria in record time. She knew exactly what she had to do; and she wasn't planning on wasting a single second, because time is _veryveryvery _precious in this case.

She sat down at Table 25, not caring if it was deemed the 'loser' table by the LMNOPs and everyone else in the school. She had a comeback plan that was about to be put in action. She didn't care that she didn't have a lunch, because she couldn't eat lunch today; what she had to do was too important. She had no time for eating.

She waited for everyone to file into the cafeteria and get settled with their lunches before starting. After fifteen minutes, the lunch line was finally down to zero people and everyone was sitting at their lunch tables, chatting amiably with their friends. Massie felt a pang of jealousy for an instant. At least they had friends. Friends that didn't live in another state. But never mind that, because she would have friends soon. Possibly. Probably. Hopefully.

Massie climbed on top of Table 25 and stood with one hand on her hip. "Everyone," she yelled. "Quiet down, please." She heard screams of _loser _and _you suck _and - the dreaded — _M__ay-sie, you're a bitch_, but she didn't give a damn.

"I know most of you must hate me," she continued, "but I'm a person, like the rest of you. I have feelings, you know. And some people _hurt _them." She knowingly glanced at Table 6, where Ahnna and the _Wannabes _were sitting. "But I'm not going to hurt theirs, oh no; because I simply do not roll that way. How many of you have had your dreams crushed by one of these girls in one of these cliques?" Hands went up. Lots of them. "They think they're better than everyone, but they're really not. We are just as good as them. Maybe even better."

"So that's why I'm making my own clique," Massie said with confidence. "Made up of five super hawt girls. A clique that will dominate all the other cliques. A clique that really, truly is better. Made up of girls that are beautiful inside and out. We won't be mean and put others down. We'll be nice and give advice. We've got _alpha _in us, so why not use our powers for good, instead of bad? But if some people still put us down, we'll show 'em who's boss. Because I, Massie Block, have got some ah-mazing comebacks that we can use to defend ourselves. Who's with me on this?"

Cheers and screams of "yeah!" erupted from the cafeteria, resulting in a very satisfied Massie, a very angry Hanna, and an even angrier Ahnna. "If you're a fifth grade girl, and you'd like to be part of my clique, please fill out_this _form" - she paused to retrieve a stack of papers from her Hermes purse - "and meet at my house for tryouts tomorrow afternoon after school. Good luck, and see you there!"

Massie stepped down from the table, met with huge applause from the student body of Presbyterian Middle School. Mission. Accomplished. She had done it. She had really done it. She had outsmarted and topped Ahnna at her own game. She really wanted to be there when Alicia found out about this.

What has she even become now? She's turning _nice_. Claire really did change her. Or maybe it was the whole wish that changed her. Or maybe it was the whole traumatizing experience with Ahnna, Hanna, and Alicia.

But all of that didn't matter right now, because she was _back_. And she was going to rule the school. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Ah...how about this? Because i'm feeling nice today, first _three_reviewers get a spoiler on hanna's secret! :D**

**About OC's: This is different from other SYOCs. All are accepted, but only _four _will be chosen by Massie dah-ling to be in her clique. Feel free to submit an LBR, because some girls need to be just _out_. PM me for the form. If I already talked to you about your OC, fill out the form anyway. I don't mind if you change the characters a bit. You know who you are. ****Sorry if you don't like syoc stories (cough cough Natalie/Nat/Ally cough), but I promise that this is only temporary.**

**If your character isn't chosen for Massie's clique, _pleasepleaseplease _don't feel bad, kay?**

**Do me a favor, girlies, and please check out my Hunger Games SYOT, Blast From the Past. There's _one spot left _and I don't feel like updating chapter two just for that, because there'll be more than one submission for it. So if any of you have time...please. It doesn't even need to be a good tribute.**

**I know, long A/N. LOL. Reviews motivate me, so please leave one! :)**

**-rachel**

**P.S. Ten points if you can guess where 'she was Massie Block, and she was _beautiful' _is from. (lol, no real points, but still)**

**P.P.S. Got any clique name suggestions? Review, or PM me!**

**~7/22/13~ Sorry, I just have to add something - all right, Kathleen. I updated this. Happy now? Now go make a fanfiction account and tell Jeffery to make one too. Lol, you guys should thank me for putting both your names in this thing. Okay? Excellent. **


	15. clique searching

-Chapter 14-

**The Block Estate  
The Living Room**  
**Thursday, November 7th**  
**3:41 P.M.**

"Girls, girls, please calm down," Massie said, trying to calm down the giddy crowd of girls that had showed up at her house. She never expected such a good turnout! Her face dropped when she noticed that most of the girls were hopeful LBRs, but there were also some girls that looked like clique material.

Massie tried to control the butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't help it; she was nervous. It was her first time actually holding _tryouts _for a clique, and everything had to be picture perfect. How else would the girls respect her? She mentally reviewed the tasks she had planned for the girls that would determine if they were a GLM (girl like Massie) or not.

Okay, first up was going over everyone's forms. After she read everyone's forms, she would eliminate a few girls. "M'kay. Ready to begin?" Massie asked. Everyone immediately fell silent and stared at the alpha, nodding. "Okay, please form a _single file _line_," _she continued, making sure to emphasize the _single_ file, "in front of me. When it is your turn, please hand me your form."

Everyone immediately scrambled to form a line —there was a lot of pushing and shoving, but finally, a single file line was made. Massie beamed. She had them wrapped around her manicured finger; they listened to everything she said. Now that was pure _alpha. _

"Hi," she greeted the first girl in line. She had frizzy brown hair, freckles, and incredibly chapped lips. Massie gulped. _This _was the girl that scored the first spot in line? Her amber eyes quickly scanned over her form, and within five seconds, she deduced that she was an LBR. "Thanks for coming today. Please stand over there." Massie pointed to the area to her left. She had decided that the girls that were definitely out would go on her left, the girls that were Massie approved would go on her right, and the girls in-between would stand in the middle.

As the line grew shorter and more forms were looked at, the number of girls standing to Massie's left grew enormously. There were two or three girls standing in the 'middle' area, and no one was standing to her right. Massie realized that all these girls were total LBRs with no fashion sense. But she mustn't give up this early —there was still more girls and forms to look at.

The next girl that approached her had shiny just-above-the-waist-length black hair with an almost white blue stripe dyed into it. _Daring and bold, _Massie noted. She also had piercing gray eyes, high, sharp cheekbones, and a petite body. She was about 4'10 and slightly muscular.

"I'm Heather Gray," she said, exuding confidence.

Something clicked in Massie's brain all of a sudden. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She had heard Heather's name a lot before —she was a gossip addict and knew everything that was happening. From what Massie had heard, Heather had all sorts of 'connections' with all sorts of people. "Hi, Heather."

Heather handed Massie her form, and she quickly skimmed over it. Her favorite colors were royal blue and silver, she liked to eat chocolate — _those caused breakouts, _Massie thought, _but whatevs _—, she was a fencing pro, she _loves _animals, she hates being alone, yada, yada, yada. Massie approved of most of the things on the form, which was a first for the day. "So, ah, what's your favorite designer?"

"Ella Moss, Louis Vuitton, and Prada," Heather replied without missing a beat.

Massie grinned. She could smell Coco Mademoiselle, which she assumed was Heather's perfume. _Ah-proved. _"Okay, Heather, can you go stand in the area to my right? Thanks." Heather looked confused, since no one was standing in that area, but shrugged it off and followed Massie's directions.

"Next!" Massie said, and a girl with thick, long dark hair and contrasting dark gray eyes walked up to her. She was pretty tall, even taller than Massie, and had olive skin and a button nose. She noticed that this girl was Italian. She also had a birthmark on her cheek that looked like a little brown splotch.

"I'm Karsyn Dakota Link," she introduced herself.

_Karsyn, _Massie repeated inside her brain, _what an interesting name. It was pretty unique. _She never really paid much attention to Karsyn, but sometimes saw her at school. She was usually helping someone in trouble, and was nice to mostly everyone. Massie remembered that some people would insult her for being so nice, but she would ignore them and keep her head held high. _I like her spirit. _"Hey, Karsyn."

Karsyn's form showed that she loved the color turquoise, seaweed snacks and baklava, reading, cooking, and she came from a big family. Oh, and she hated people that were controlling. Massie frowned. That could be a problem. Nevertheless, she decided to place Karsyn in the _Massie ah-proved _group. "M'kay, Karsyn, can you go stand in the group to my right, where Heather is?"

Another girl immediately approached Massie, and handed her her form. "Hey," she said in a friendly tone. "I'm Andromeda Lennox Goldman." _Now that's a handful,_ Massie thought to herself, giggling. "But you can call me Andi." _Thank god for nicknames. _

She quickly gave Andi the once-over —she had dark chocolate colored looks that fell down her back and ended right above her waist in a cascade of gentle curls. Andi had wide, hunter green colored eyes, an olive complexion with a rounded face and soft features. She had pouty, deep pink lips, but that was where the perfection ended. Her eyebrows looked like the needed constantly waxing and/or plucking and her nose was a little too big. She was short, even shorter than Heather, but was made up of all muscle.

Massie glanced at the form. Andi was a sporty girl, and winning was apparently _very _important to her. She loved the color green, and sports, of course. She especially liked cheerleading, dance, football, and was an amazing gymnast. Andi also volunteers at an animal shelter, which Massie thought was really nice of her. Her perfume smelled like Such a Flirt by Victoria's Secret. "What three words would you use to describe yourself?" she questioned.

"Hmm, I'd say ambitious, competitive, and friendly," Andi responded cheerfully.

"Okay, Andi, can you go stand to my right, with Heather and Karsyn?" Andi nodded, and proceeded to do just that.

A few LBRs later, another possible GLM approached her. "I'm Chloe Fairchild." _Finally, an easy name,_ Massie thought. Chloe had long slightly curly light brown hair, olive eyes, straight white teeth, naturally red lips, and a few freckles across her cheeks and nose. She was wearing high heels and a ruffly skirt, and had a super cute bow in her hair.

Now onto the form —Chloe's dad works for a modeling agency (which would probably be useful in case Massie wanted to model) and her mom works for Jimmy Choo. Her hobbies were designing clothes, drawing, dancing, and of course, modeling. She loved to eat Cheese-Its, and she loved the colors aqua blue and gold. She was a self-acclaimed prankster, and very mischievous. Massie smiled; Chloe was probably behind the infamous end-of-year prank last year.

"So, Chlo — can I call you that?" When Chloe nodded, Massie continued, "Can you go stand over there with Andi, Karsyn, and Heather? Thanks, girl." Chloe smile-thanked Massie, and walked over to the three other girls.

Next in line was a girl with short, face-framing dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was tall, tan, and athletically fit. "Yo, I'm Andrea Brooke Sharlester."

"Oh! You're that softball girl," Massie said. PMS's softball team never ever lost, and Andrea was a big part of the reason why. Andrea nodded, and handed Massie her form. "Mhmm," Massie murmured. Andrea liked the color aquamarine, Charlotte Russe, and any sort of bar —energy bars, chocolate bars, CLIF bars, and even the cheap marshmallow and chocolate kind. Thank god no one was choosing purple as their favorite color as of yet; purple was _her _color.

Massie managed a smile. She admired Andrea's sense of humor, and she seemed pretty cool. "Andrea, can you go stand with the four girls to my right? Thanks."

Once Andrea had left, Massie dealt with five or six LBRs before coming across another GLM. Massie smiled at the girl —she had glossy dark brown chest-length hair, stormy light blue eyes with naturally thick eyelashes, a ski-slope nose, pink full lips, freckles showering the bridge of her nose, and fair pale skin. She was pretty enough, Massie supposed.

"I'm Evelyn Alyssa Bardot. And just to clear things up, that's pronounced Barh-doh, not Barh-dot." Evelyn adjusted the beret sitting atop her head. Massie remembered that Evelyn was the new girl who always smiled and loved to wear berets. It was strange, but everyone had to have their signature thing, kind of like her and her brooches. Her perfume smelled like Estée Lauder's Beyond Paradise —perhaps it was.

"You're from Beverly Hills, right?" Massie asked. Evelyn nodded with a smile, obviously proud that she was a Cali girl. "Cool," Massie said. She then began to read the form that Evelyn had just given her. She liked the color pink (not purple, good) and was a total girly girl. She also like eating hamburgers, but also likes low-fat frozen yogurt with berries on top. Evelyn takes lessons at Body Alive Dance Studio (she's done ballroom dancing since the age of three), loves to write, and adores soccer.

"Evelyn? Go stand over there with Heather, Karsyn, Andi, Chloe, and Andrea, yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Mila Kati Stern, and I _hate _Ahnna," a girl with curly blonde ringlets and a sugary sweet voice announced, walking up to Massie. Her sly electric green cat eyes were covered in tons of mascara and jet black eyeliner. She had glossy bow lips that formed a sultry pout on her bleached white teeth.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Massie grinned. "Can I have your form?"

"Oh yeah, right," Mila said, handing her the form. Massie learned that Mila liked mint green, creme brûlée, acting, singing, and modeling. Her perfume was Daisy by Marc Jacobs and she loved getting revenge —especially on Ahnna. "Stand to my right, Mila."

Massie decided to take a short water break. She counted the number of girls in the _Massie ah-proved _area. There were one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Heather, Karsyn, Andi, Chloe, Andrea, Evelyn, and Mila. They were all pretty good clique material, but Massie knew that she could only choose four of them to be in her clique.

When she returned to auditioning girls, there were mainly LBRs left in line. Massie sent LBR after LBR to the _re-je-cted, rejected _area (although they didn't know that they were rejected). Finally, there was no one left in line. Massie sighed, turning to the seven girls in the _ah-proved _area. "All right —"

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and a girl with long, dark brown hair, black eyes, and chocolate milk colored skin rushed out. "I'm here! Sorry, I had to use the bathroom," she apologized. "I'm Ishani Carter-Huntington."

Massie immediately recognized her —Ishani was the girl with the autistic twin sister, Ashna. Some people bullied Ishani because of her sister, even Ahnna, but Massie never joined in on the bullying. She knew that Ishani was trying her hardest to do well in school and stuff like that. "Hey, Ishani," she said. "Form?"

Ishani gave Massie her form, who scanned it quickly, wanting to get on with the show. Ishani liked pale orange and brown, hamburgers, mint M&Ms, chocolate, cupcakes, and _hated _stereotypes. Like Chloe, Ishani was a fashion designer, and loved to design and make her own clothes. Massie thought that was really cool. Maybe, one day, when Chloe and Ishani started their own fashion lines, Massie could buy their designs.

"Okay, Ishani, can you go over there and stand with Heather, Karsyn, Andi, Chloe, Andrea, Evelyn, and Mila?" Massie said.

_Ding-dong! _"Excuse me." Massie got up to open the door. It was none other than Hanna Harrington. _Ugh, _she thought, _why do they have to keep raining on my parade? _But Massie had to admit, it was strange that she was here without Ahnna or Alicia.

"Massie, we need to talk," Hanna said in a serious tone. She looked almost . . . afraid.

Massie scoffed. "No, you need to leave," she snapped, slamming the door in her face. She confidently strutted back to the living room, smirking. "Sorry about that, guys. It was just Hanna Harrington —someone we need to take down. So I have the results of tryouts. Don't be disappointed if you aren't chosen. The people in my clique will be the leaders of this revolution against Ahnna and every other snobby bitch at PMS. We're all in this together, right?"

Everyone began whooping and hollering. Massie could hear screams of "go Massie!" and "you go, girl!"

"So, the four girls I have chosen to be in my clique are . . ."

* * *

**a/n: **/laughs evilly cliffhanger. #boom sorry about that, haha. um, but this time, i'll be easier on you guys. also, there's a poll on my profile about who you think should be in the clique. it probably won't have any outcome on the story, but i'd like to know your opinions. that reminds me; i need to go find the sheet where i wrote down my plans for all the chapter of this thing. i think i lost it. :/ btw, the names of the authors who sent the characters in shall remain confidential, at least until the next chapter. this was longer than i wanted it to be, but i had to introduce every oc. sorry if y'all don't get the positions you wanted.

i'll update _tomorrow _if you guys can get me **15 **reviews for this chapter. if i don't get **15**, i'll update anyway, but it won't be tomorrow. so go review! :) oh, and go vote in my poll if you want a say in this story!

kiss-kiss, rachel

p.s. **flip-flops **or _sneakers? _


	16. sweet little cuties

-Chapter 15-

**The Block Estate  
The Living Room **  
**Thursday, November 8th**  
**5:12 P.M.**

"—wait, let me announce one name at a time. For my beta, I have chosen . . . _Heather Fox! _I have chosen Heather because I think that she is very loyal and easy to cope with. I know that she won't abandon me, because she hates being alone. We also have the same taste in fashion."

Applause ensued from the audience, and a smiling Heather skipped to stand on Massie's left.

"For my gamma . . ." Massie continued, "_Evelyn Alyssa Bardot!_" Once Evelyn had taken her gamma spot on Massie's right, she continued. "I chose Evelyn because of her bubbly attitude and unique-ness." Everyone's eyes immediately turned to stare at the beret sitting atop Evelyn's head. Evelyn giggled, blushing —she was obviously thankful that Massie had mentioned her signature berets.

"For my delta . . ._ Karsyn Dakota Link!" _Karsyn smiled, and proceeded to stand on Heather's left. "I have chosen Karsyn because she's very sweet, and can win anyone over. I think she'll be a great person to have on my side."

"And finally, for my omega . . ." —the tension in the room was high— "_Ishani Carter-Huntington! _I chose Ishani because she's really nice, especially to her sister, Ashna, but can also be defensive and mean under the right circumstances. I also like the fact that she designs her own clothes." Ishani immediately walked over to Evelyn's right.

"I'm sorry if I didn't choose you. But guess what? Chloe Fairchild, Mila Kati Stern, Andromeda Lennox Goldman, and Andrea Brooke Sharlester —you're _all _invited to sit at table 25 with us at lunch, but you won't have exclusive GLM privileges, sorry."

Chloe, Mila, Andi, and Andrea cheered. It seemed to Massie that being accepted by her was enough. "Oh, and I almost forgot. The name of the clique is . . . _Sweet Little Cuties!" _Massie announced.

* * *

**Presbyterian Middle School  
The Cafeteria**  
**Friday, November 9th**  
**12:14 P.M.**

Massie disgustedly picked at her uniform, which consisted of a white polo with a fake blue plaid tie, a navy plaid skirt, and black Mary Janes. For the past week or so, everyone had just disregarded the uniform rule. This morning, the principal had called an assembly to make sure that everyone knew that they would be enforcing the uniform rule strictly now. _Ugh. _It made Massie want to puke.

"So," she said, swirling her spoon around in her yogurt. "I think we've waited long enough. I'm going to announce it now."

She climbed on top of the table (Massie was really making a habit out of it) and clapped her hands together three times. "Hey, everyone! Can I have your attention, please?" The chatter immediately ceased. "Thank you. I am proud to present my new clique, the Sweet Little Cuties! My beta is _Heather Fox." _

Heather stood up, waving to the students. Massie caught Ahnna's eye. She was _not _amused and kept shaking her head over and over. As Massie called each girl's name, they stood up and waved to the crowd. Chloe, Mila, Andi, and Andrea clapped and cheered supportively. "And there you have it," Massie concluded, "We are the Sweet Little Cuties, and we are going to rock your world."

Everyone in the cafeteria started cheering right then, except for the LMNOPs, Ahnna, and Hanna, of course. Massie was surprised when she saw that the rest of the Ahnnabees were cheering. She laughed as Ahnna attempted to stop them, but they didn't listen to her.

Yes. Her plan was working. Ahnna's little kingdom was falling apart.

Massie got off of the table and sat back down in her seat. "Can the four of you — Heather, Evelyn, Karsyn, and Ishani — come to a sleepover at my house tonight? It could be our tradition; Friday night sleepovers."

"I'd love to come, Mass," Karsyn said. "Wait, can we call you Mass?"

"Of course. We're all friends here, right?" She offered the eight girls a small smile. "Um, Chlo, Mila, Andi, and Andrea, sorry, but the sleepover is only for the Sweet Little Cuties." When she saw their faces drop, she added, "Don't worry; I still heart you guys."

"Okay, I'll go," Ishani stated. "What time should we be there?"

"Around eight-ish is fine."

Evelyn shrugged. "I'll be there."

"Me too," Heather chimed in.

"Great! See you tonight, then."

* * *

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Friday, November 9th  
8:35 P.M.**

It was the Sweet Little Cuties' first Friday night sleepover, and it was going great. Taylor Swift was blaring from Massie's iPod, their sleeping bags were arranged in the flower style, with all their favorite snacks in the middle. After a while, Massie decided that enough was enough.

"Hey, so let's play an icebreaker game to get to know each other better," Massie suggested. "Truth or Dare is too mainstream, so let's try Never Have I Ever. Do you all know that game?" Heather was the only one who nodded. "Well, Never Have I Ever is supposed to be a drinking game," she explained, "but come on, we're _ten. _So, uh, when it's your turn, you say something you have never ever done before. If someone has done that thing, then they have to take a . . . hmm, how about a Hershey's kiss? That's a fun snack to play with, right?"

"Ohmygosh, yay!" Heather said. "I love, love, love that game, and I love Hershey's kisses even more. What? I'm a chocoholic, okay? Don't judge." She flipped her shiny black hair over her shoulder.

Ishani shrugged. "Seems fun."

Karsyn and Evelyn nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever kissed a guy." Laughter. No one took a Hershey's kiss. "Guess we're all lip virgins here, haha," Massie joked. "Who's next? How about we go from alpha to beta to gamma to delta to omega? Heather, your turn."

Before Heather had the chance to say anything, there was a _ding! _coming from Massie's phone. She rushed to check her text messages.

**Derrick: **so how'd the tryouts for your clique go?

**Massie: **perfectly. ;)

**Derrick: **when do i get to meet these 'sweet little cuties?'

**Massie: **meet me at the mall tomorrow. around two-ish in the afternoon. i'll bring the girls.

**Derrick: **okay. :) i'll let you get back to your sleepover. bye, girlfriend.

**Massie: **bye, boyfriend.

"Who was that?" Evelyn asked.

"My boyfriend." Massie smiled at how good that word sounded. _Boyfriend. _Yes, she could get used to this.

"Okay, my turn right?" Heather said, smirking evilly. She _definitely _had something up her sleeve, but Massie couldn't tell what. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend."

All the girls giggled, staring at Massie, who shrugged it off and took a Hershey's kiss from the bowl. "Oh, Heather, darling, you thought making me eat chocolate was a bad thing? I absolutely ah-dore chocolate." She didn't like admitting it, but it was true —she _did _have a soft spot for chocolate. "Okay, _uno _point for me! BTW, we're keeping track of our points. What do you want to do; the person with the most points wins or the least?"

"I say most, because it shows that they're daring," Ishani said.

"Actually, it all depends on the things people say," Karsyn chimed in.

Massie shrugged. "Fair enough. So, ah, no points, okay?" Everyone nodded. It seemed fair.

"My turn!" Evelyn giggled. "Never have I ever gotten a B or lower as my final grade on a report card." Karsyn, Heather, and Massie rolled their eyes as they each took a Hershey's kiss.

"Once in fourth grade." Heather sighed. "Once."

"Never have I ever insulted someone," Karsyn said. Everyone turned to stare at her like she was crazy. "What? It's true."

"Don't you have to defend yourself if someone insults you?" Ishani asked.

"Nope. I just ignore the cruel remarks people say to me."

"Wow," Massie breathed, then reached for a Hershey's kiss. She was pretty sure that she had insulted someone in fifth grade and the previous grades. And she had most definitely insulted Ahnna, Hanna, and Alicia. (If 'bitch' wasn't an insult, then she didn't know what was) Everyone else also took a Hershey's kiss, Karsyn not included.

"Mmm," Ishani said, "okay, never have I ever stayed up all night."

"Ooh, Ishani, darling, you're missing out!" Massie said, reaching for yet another Hershey's kiss. "We might do that tonight." Heather was the only other girl who took a Hershey's kiss. "Wow, you guys are _all _missing out. Let's stay up all night watching movies or something."

"Great idea, Mass." Heather smiled.

An hour later, Massie decided to end the game. She had twenty wrappers strewn around her, Heather had eighteen, Evelyn had twelve, Karsyn had eight, and Ishani had thirteen. "Massie, you've done a lot of things," Karsyn commented.

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes me so fun." Massie smiled —she loved these girls to death, and she'd only really _known _them for about a day.

Ahnna Pincher was going down, bitches.

* * *

**a/n:** thanks for the **19 **reviews! ohmygosh, this story hit **200! **thanks so much, y'all! apologies for the short chap —this is all i could manage; i have violin class in a few minutes. here's your update, as promised. i don't know when i'll update again. i have to find my chapter plan sheet, lol. sorry to those who weren't chosen for the clique! it was just so hard to choose, argh. they'll still be in the story, and will still be massie's friends. the ones in her clique will be her best friends, you know what i mean? this was kinda based off the poll, not really, though. you can check out the results of the poll on my profile. ugh, i just noticed that i messed the dates up. i'll edit it later.

cookies (::) for people who review! :)

xo rachel

p.s.** hot fudge **or _caramel? _


End file.
